One night,One day
by Ary Lima
Summary: Bella e Edward são amigos que se gostam mas não tem coragem de se declararem. O que acontece quando a familia Cullen resolve planejar para que eles dois fiquem juntos? - All Human.Lemons. Capitulo de hoje:Noticia.
1. Capítulo I

**One night.**

**Vitor e Leo – Amigo Apaixonado (/watch?v=GAnP5cZ0tP0)**

Era uma noite chuvosa em Nova York. Fazia frio e era a noite mais escura que o normal. No último andar do prédio _Premium,_ na quinta avenida, na maior sala do escritório se encontrava um belo homem de olhos verdes iguais esmeraldas, cabelos bronze naturalmente desarrumados e um corpo desejado pelas mais belas mulheres solteiras ou casadas.

Edward Cullen trabalhava em sua mesa e estava tão concentrado em seu trabalho que nem viu que já passara da hora e estava atrasado para o jantar de noivado da sua irmã, Alice.

Sabia que se não saísse agora do escritório chegaria, no mínimo, quarenta minutos atrasado e que a fadinha iria lhe esganar.

- Droga! – disse depois que se lembrou do jantar. Levantou-se de sua cadeira, arrumou sua pasta, pegou seu casaco e saiu da sala do Diretor, que era sua função da empresa do pai que já estava a se aposentar.

O elevador demorou a chegar e quando se abriu mostrou a Edward uma linda morena de olhos cor de chocolate derretido, cabelos castanhos escuros que iam até sua cintura e vestida profissionalmente sexy. Era Isabella Swan, ou somente Bella para os amigos.

Ao ver que o homem de cabelos bronzeados estava parado ao seu lado no elevador lhe cumprimentou.

- Olá Edward. – disse com um sorriso.

- Olá Bella, está indo também para o jantar de noivado? – perguntou devolvendo o sorriso.

- Claro que vou, senão a baixinha me mata. – Edward riu imaginando a cena. – Estamos meio atrasados, não? – olhou o relógio e constatou o óbvio.

- Sim, estamos. – respondeu botando o seu casaco quando saíram do elevador. – Porque não vamos juntos no meu carro?

- Uhmm...Eu vou passar primeiro em casa para me trocar, não quero lhe atrapalhar, eu pego um táxi e nos encontramos lá. – ponderou, queria muito a companhia dele na ida para o jantar, mas não queria incomodar ninguém.

- Que isso, não vai atrapalhar em nada, vamos? – ansiava muito mais que sua companhia, mas iria se contentar com isso por enquanto.

- Se você insiste vamos sim. – Bella sorriu e o acompanhou até o carro de Edward.

Saíram do prédio e estavam correndo pelas ruas de Nova York, a morena já estava acostumada com o modo de dirigir do seu amigo, desde que era jovem ele dirigia assim, como um louco, Edward sempre gostou de velocidade por isso na faculdade sempre participava de rachas não pelo dinheiro, e sim, pela adrenalina.

Bella percebeu que não estavam indo para sua casa depois de alguns minutos de viagem e o indagou:

- Para onde estamos indo? Você sabe que minha casa fica para o outro lado. – apontou para o caminho oposto.

- Sei sim. – "Não conseguiria esquecer nem se quisesse" completou mentalmente – É que vou passar primeiro no meu apartamento para trocar de roupa também, está tudo bem pra você? – perguntou meio receoso

- Oh! Sim, claro, está tudo bem. – corou relembrando da primeira vez que foi lá Edward percebeu e ficou intrigado.

- Porque você corou quando eu disse que íamos ao meu apartamento?

- Eu acabei me lembrando da primeira vez que fui lá e aconteceu aquela coisa horrorosa comigo. – resmungou a morena e o homem ao seu lado riu.

- Nossa! Coitada de você, mas que foi um pouco engraçado foi. – ele riu e ela fez uma careta.

- Foi engraçado porque não foi com você. – a morena deu língua e o bronzeado riu mais ainda.

Chegaram ao apartamento de Edward que estacionou o carro na garagem. Subiram até à cobertura do prédio calados e mesmo que estivessem em silencio eles não se incomodavam com isso, até apreciavam, pois não precisam de muitas palavras pra curtir com a presença um do outro.

Edward foi ao seu quarto logo porque já estavam muito atrasados, Bella ficou na sala o esperando. Depois de um tempinho foi até a cozinha para beber um pouco de água, estava de costas para a sala então não viu o homem maravilhoso que a olhava como se fosse a mais preciosa pedra.

- Bella? – Edward chamou a atenção da morena.

- Sim? – quando virou para sala a mulher quase se engasgava com a água com sua visão do paraíso. Porem se refez rápido para que ele não visse.

- Vamos? – perguntou ele deliciado pela expressão de espanto que ela fez, mesmo que tenha sido rápido.

- Claro. – respondeu uma Bella corada.

Bella depois de recuperada do susto deixou a cozinha do apartamento e foi direto para o elevador sem olhar diretamente nos olhos de Edward. Ele percebeu que ela estava um pouco inquieta, mas deixou pra lá.

A viagem até a casa dela foi tranqüila com ele conversando amenidades sobre família ou sobre o trabalho.

Eles se conheceram quando tinham dezessete anos e Edward foi morar em Forks. Bella primeiro conheceu Alice para depois conhecer todo o resto da família. Todos da família Cullen a tratava como uma filha ou uma irmã do grupo menos Edward que desde que botou os olhos na pequena se viu encantado com sua beleza e personalidade. Bella também ficara deslumbrada por ele, às vezes até sonhava que os dois passavam uma noite cheia de carícias e juras de amor. Eles se amavam, mas não tinham coragem de se declararem.

Chegaram à casa de Bella e foram logo entrando, pois a chuva tinha aumentado. Já tinham certa intimidade por isso não era preciso de formalidade. Ela se arrumou rápido em relação ao tempo que outras mulheres demorariam para se vestirem mas mesmo assim estava maravilhosa, foi o que pensou seu amigo.

Enquanto Bella estava se trocando Alice ligou para o Edward desesperada.

_**-Flashback on-**_

_- Onde você está? – perguntou quase gritando._

_- Calma baixinha, eu acabei perdendo a hora no escritório. – respondeu ele bem calmo._

_- Como você quer que eu fique calma se o meu irmão não chega para o jantar do MEU noivado? – Edward já conhecia a irmã bem demais para saber que agora ela estaria fazendo aquela carinha do gato do Shrek._

_- Alice eu já estou a caminho. – disse para ver se a acalmava._

_- Ok! Hey! Você sabe da Bella? Tento ligar, mas parece que o celular dela está desligado._

_- Ah, então, eu me encontrei com ela lá no escritório e está comigo, só paramos para trocar de roupa._

_- Uhmm... Estão juntos é? – perguntou a baixinha com a voz de quem estava tramando._

_- Estamos sim. Alice o que você está aprontando? – ele estava desconfiado, pois sua irmã sabia do real sentimento dele com Bella._

_- Eu? Nada! – se fez de desintedida – Bom maninho, venham logo, sim?- pediu._

_- Certo. Tchau!_

_- Tchau!_

_**-Flashback off-**_

Assim que Edward desligou o celular Bella tinha aparecido na sala e ele ficou encantado com sua beleza.

- Quem era ao telefone? – Bella sabia que não devia ficar tão curiosa, mas não conseguiu impedir a pergunta.

- Era Alice. Ela está doida atrás da gente. – sorriu para ela.

- Ah, bom! Então vamos? – ficou muito aliviada com a resposta.

- Vamos! – ele percebeu certo alivio na sua expressão.

**- Enquanto isso no jantar-**

- Alice, onde está o seu irmão? – perguntou Esme.

- Mãe ele já está chegando. – sorriu marota.

- Ainda bem, estou faminto feito um urso. – levou um tapa no braço de sua esposa. – Ai Rose! O que foi que eu fiz?

- Sim, mas a Bella? – perguntou Rosalie ignorando o marido.

- Está com Edward. – Alice alargou mais o seu sorriso.

- Ah, não me diz que o Edcat foi _pegar_ a Bella. – Emmett gargalhou.

- Não é nada disso Emmett, eles só estão vindo para cá juntos, infelizmente. – Alice respondeu.

- Ah, não acredito! Não agüento mais essa tensão sexual reprimida. – Jasper disse. Todos na mesa já sabiam que aquele casal de amigos era para serem mais que amigos.

- Eu não sei por que eles não se declaram logo, não agüento mais essa novela. – Rose falou logo revirando os olhos.

- Também não entendo, o meu filho é tão corajoso e não consegui fazer isso. – Carlisle reclamou.

- Mas querido, ele pode ter medo dela rejeitá-lo. – Esme falou calma.

- Você sabe que ela não faria isso. – ele impôs.

- Eu sei, mas ele não. – respondeu.

- Mas isso não passa de hoje ou não me chamo Alice Cullen. – falou com um sorrisinho.

- O que você pensa em fazer amor? – perguntou seu noivo.

Alice contou todo o seu plano para depois do jantar e precisaria da ajuda de todos os Cullen.

**-No Volvo Prata-**

Depois que saíram da casa de Bella não falaram nada e isso já estava ficando meio estranho pra Edward que resolveu puxar assunto.

- Então, você andou meio sumida esse tempo. Nunca mais foi jantar lá em casa. – Já fazia quase dois meses que ela não aparecia na casa dos Cullen.

- Oh! Eu estive ocupada, sabe o meu chefe me manda muito trabalho. – disse risonha já que o seu chefe estava ao seu lado.

- Uhmm... Então porque você não conversa com ele pra ver se não alivia nos pedidos? – ele também entrou na brincadeira.

- É acho que vou fazer isso.

- Faça, não é bom ficar trabalhando até muito tarde.

- É verdade... Então _chefe_ o senhor pode, por favor, organizar direito os pedidos que me passa? Pois estou faltando aos jantares da família do meu grande amigo. – Bella riu.

- Passe no meu escritório amanhã e veremos isso

- Obrigada.

Os dois riram da sua brincadeira e Edward ficou feliz de tirar aquela ruga do meio da testa de Bella.

Ela estava nervosa por está muito perto dele por muito tempo e às vezes não sabia como se comportar.

Já estavam chegando e dava para ver as luzes do restaurante que era belíssimo, do estilo dos Cullen, não era a toa que o restaurante fosse de Rosalie, a nora de Edward.

- Bom chegamos. – anunciou ele.

- Será que a pixel está muito furiosa?

- Acho que sim, eu quase fui engolido por ela no telefone. – sorriu torto pra Bella que ficou abobalhada com sua beleza.

Saíram do Volvo e foram para o restaurante que não estava muito cheio, como Bella gostava. Assim que entraram avistaram a família Cullen em um canto mais reservado.

Quando a baixinha viu o seu irmão e sua melhor amiga entrarem no restaurante terminou de falar o seu plano.

- Então estamos acertados não é? Eles estão vindo para cá, disfarcem. – pediu Alice.

- Certo! Plano Cupido Cullen em ação. – Emmentt soltou.

Assim que pararam de falar do casal os mesmos chegaram à mesa.

- Oi, desculpe o atraso Alice. – desculpou-se Bella.

- Tudo bem! Mas você está me devendo uma e pode ter certeza que vou cobrar, viu? – ameaçou a pixel e a morena estremeceu.

- Acho que dessa você está em maus lençóis. – Edward sussurrou no ouvido da pequena que estremeceu com a proximidade. Percebendo o causou em Bella sorriu internamente.

- E você, Senhor-Trabalho, também não me escapa. – Alice apontou para o irmão e o mesmo sabia que estava totalmente enrascado com sua irmã.

- Certo, estou as ordem. – brincou.

"_A rapazinho você vai se arrepender de ter dito isso."_ Pensou Alice.

Os dois sentaram-se à mesa juntos.

O jantar começou sem mais delongas com seus brindes, outras coisas que a Pixel planejou. O resto foi muito calmo, o jantar que Rosalie preparou especialmente para aquele dia estava realmente delicioso e a companhia estava muito boa também.

Alice não deixou de reparar que Edward olhava Bella com paixão e que a morena fazia à mesma coisa. Teria que ajudar aqueles dois o mais rápido possível antes que fosse tarde.

- Então, estávamos pensando de ir para o Tentation Club depois do jantar o que você dois acham? – Alice perguntou.

- Por mim tudo bem. – Disse Edward prontamente.

- Eu estou cansada, mas eu vou. – disse Bella fazendo uma pequena careta, pois não gostava muito multidão. Mas não ia deixar Edward ir sozinho, os ciúmes que ela sentia por ele era maior do que seu cansaço.

O jantar passou com algumas piadinhas de Emmett.

Estavam saindo do restaurante para ir ao Club e Alice estava doida pra botar em ação seu plano que ia começar hoje.

Se fosse por ela, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Esme e Carlisle o casal vinte já estariam juntos.

**Amigo Apaixonado** - **Vitor e Leo**

**Pensando bem  
Eu gosto mesmo de você  
Pensando bem quero dizer  
Que amo ter te conhecido  
Nada melhor que eu deixar você saber  
Pois é tão triste esconder um sentimento tão bonito**

**Hoje mesmo vou te procurar  
Falar de mim  
Sei que nem chegou a imaginar  
Que eu pudesse te amar tanto assim**

**Sempre fui um grande amigo seu  
Só que não sei mais se assim vai ser  
Sempre te contei segredos meus  
Estou apaixonado por você**

**Esse amor entrou no coração  
Agora diz o que é que a gente faz  
Pode dizer sim ou dizer não  
Ser só seu amigo não dá mais.**

**Nada melhor que eu deixar você saber  
Pois é tão triste esconder um sentimento tão bonito**

**Hoje mesmo vou te procurar  
Falar de mim  
Sei que nem chegou a imaginar  
Que eu pudesse te amar tanto assim**

**Sempre fui um grande amigo seu  
Só que não sei mais se assim vai ser  
Sempre te contei segredos meus  
Estou apaixonado por você**

**Esse amor entrou no coração  
Agora diz o que é que a gente faz  
Pode dizer sim ou dizer não  
Ser só seu amigo não dá mais!**

**Sempre fui um grande amigo seu  
Só que não sei mais se assim vai ser  
Sempre te contei segredos meus  
Estou apaixonado por você**

**Esse amor entrou no coração  
Agora diz o que é que a gente faz  
Pode dizer sim ou dizer não  
Ser só seu amigo não dá mais...**

* * *

**Oi gente!**

**Estou começando a repostar essa fanfic! ****Dessa vez teremos o final da fic e não deixarei ela a ver navios. **

**Para as minhas leitoras antigas eu peço calma e que me acompanhem de novo nessa fanfic linda sobre o nosso casal preferido. Agora para as novatas eu dou minhas boas-vindas para todas e espero que gostem daqui. =D**

**Junto com a "Presos Pela Música" essa fanfic será postada uma vez por semana, mas não posso prever em que dia exatamente, então fiquem ligadas. :D**

**Espero que tenham gostado do primeiro capítulo. E quero ver as muitas reviews, por favor! Não fiquem escondidas, deem um sinal vida! ;)**

**Enfim, é isso!**

**Beijos,**

**Ary Lima. **


	2. Capítulo II

**One Night – A conversa.**

Terminaram o jantar com um clima de romance no ar já que os casais estavam no seu momento _love_.

Edward e Bella estavam meio desconcertados, pois não eram um casal como os outros, eram somente amigos para a infelicidade dos dois.

_Bem feito! Não se declaram agora vão ficar de vela agora__**,**_pensou Alice.

Não agüentando mais aquela situação constrangedora Edward puxou assunto com Bella.

- Bella? – chamou atenção dela que fingia mexer na sua bolsa.

- Sim? – olhou para ele.

- Vamos sair daqui, to meio sem jeito com esses casais. – pediu com um sorriso de socorro.

- Vamos. – respondeu prontamente.

- Ótimo.

Saíram da mesa deixando os casais meio curiosos. Chegando ao carro dele conversaram sobre tudo. Não tinham mais problemas de responder perguntas capciosas só quando envolviam os sentimentos um do outro.

- Edward, eu sei que você teve muitas namoradas, mas você já sentiu o seu coração bater forte por alguma delas? – Bella não sabia de onde vinha essa pergunta, mas precisava perguntar antes que a coragem acabasse.

Ele, surpreso com pergunta, pensou um pouco.

- Não, nunca me senti assim. E você? – devolveu a pergunta também queria saber se ela já amou alguém de verdade.

- Também, mas você acha que vamos nos sentir assim, como os seus irmãos, algum dia?

- Tomara, quero que a pessoa seja especial como você. – ele sorriu e ela corou com a indireta.

**- Enquanto isso no restaurante ainda –**

- Alice, não acho que isso vai dar certo. – Exclamou Carlisle.

- Claro que vai dar pai, tem que dar certo. – a pequena o olhou. – Certo, quando chegarmos ao clube temos que fazer com eles fiquem bêbados primeiro e do resto eu me encarrego, ok? – olhou para todos.

- Certo. – responderam em uníssono.

- Bom, vamos indo então, eu e sua mãe já não temos a idade de vocês jovens. – brincou Carlisle.

- Com certeza, agora somos jovens senhores. – Esme entrou na brincadeira.

Saíram do restaurante e viram o casalzinho rindo juntos no carro do bronzeado.

- Ah, eu também quero rir. – resmungou Emmett.

- Não é nada. – Edward disse.

- Como não? Isso foi muito engraçado. Ele tava me contando uma história sobre a ex dele, a Tanya, quando tentava fazer uma surpresa fantasiada de enfermeira e a roupa dela rasgou... – Bella não agüentou e começou a gargalhar outra vez agora acompanhada pelos outros Cullen.

- Boa, Eddie! Diga logo de como você gosta de fazer na cama assim a Bellinha se acostuma logo. – Emmett soltou uma de várias piadas sobre os dois.

Nessa hora a morena parou de rir e ficou mais vermelha que um tomate de tão envergonhada que estava. Rosalie para disfarçar deu um tapa no braço dele, mas depois soltou uma piscadela.

- Que sem graça, Emmett. – Edward estava envergonhado, mas ficou imaginando como seria Isabella Swan na _sua_ cama.

- Então vamos para o club? – perguntou Jasper.

- Claro, estou doida para dançar. – a fadinha pulou de excitação. – Então, como mamãe e papai vieram comigo voltam comigo, ok?

- Certo, vamos logo, quero beber todas com o Edzinho aqui. – Emmett deu um soco no ombro do irmão.

- Nem vem que eu não vou beber feito tu hoje não. – Edward reclamou.

- Vamos ver. – provocou o moreno.

- Aaah, me lembrei! – Alice gritou assustando todo mundo.

- O que foi, querida? – Esme perguntou preocupada.

- Porque vocês, homens, não vão na frente e nos encontramos lá? – perguntou já fazendo bico.

- Tudo bem, mas o que as madames vão fazer? – Carlisle olhou meio intrigado.

- É, o que vamos fazer? – Bella repetiu.

- Vamos nos arrumar, oras. Não podemos ir assim a um clube, estamos com roupas formais demais temos que nos trocar. Vamos Bella, Rose e mamãe já para o meu carro. – ordenou parecendo uma mãe com raiva e não tinha como dizer não para a fadinha, ela sempre conseguia o que queria.

As mulheres entraram no carro e Alice foi logo saindo em direção ao seu apartamento.

- Alice para quê nos arrumar? Não está bom assim não? – Bella reclamou já imaginando a micro roupa que a fadinha iria colocar nela.

- Claro que não, temos que impressionar os nossos homens Bellinha. Eles vão ficar babando. – respondeu Alice muito animada.

- Mas nem homem eu tenho. – repreendeu a morena.

- Ainda não Bella, mas quando arrumarmos você vai ter bem rapidinho. – Rose respondeu com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

- O que vocês estão aprontando? – exigiu.

- Nada. – responderam todas.

- Esme? – pediu Bella.

- Não é nada querida, confie na gente. – riu e piscou para sua quase nora.

Chegaram ao apartamento da baixinha e ela arrastou as outras para seu quarto.

- Uhmmm... Vamos ver, para Rose esse daqui. – ela entregou um vestido. – Mãe você vai ficar linda com isso. – entregou a roupa de Esme. – E Bella, o Ed vai babar com esse. – Finalizou a baixinha.

- Como assim "o Ed vai babar com esse"? Alice o que você está aprontando? – a morena perguntou mais uma vez.

- Você verá Bella, verá. – respondeu com um sorrisinho malicioso nos lábios.

Se rendendo ao plano da fadinha, a morena foi se trocar no banheiro. Quando terminou de se vestir percebeu que estava até bonita, que o vestido que Alice escolheu para ela era realmente lindo e esperava que com isso pudesse chamar pelo menos um pouquinho de atenção do ruivo.

Saiu do banheiro e viu que só tinha Esme no quarto de Alice, sentada na ponta da cama.

- Então, como estou? – Esme perguntou se levantando e dando uma volta.

- Está linda, Carlisle vai amar esse vestido em você. – Bella respondeu. – Onde estão as outras?

- Estão no outro quarto para nos deixar as sós, pois eu queria falar com você querida.

- Claro. E o que seria?

- Bom eu sei que você sente alguma coisa pelo meu filho e queria saber o porquê não fala com ele. – Depois dessa pergunta morena corou profundamente.

- Está tão assim evidente? – Bella estava com muita vergonha, pois era com a mãe do homem que amava que estava falando.

- Para todos, mas acho que para ele não. – respondeu Esme. – Eu posso te pedir um favor?

- Sim, claro. – respondeu prontamente.

- Quero que não tenha vergonha de assumir seus sentimentos para o Edward querida. – falou amorosamente. Esme e toda a família Cullen não queriam mais que os dois sofressem por amor.

- Mas Esme, não posso me declarar já que ele só me vê como sua amiga de infância. – disse tristemente.

- Não querida não é só amizade o que meu filho sente por você e eu o conheço bastante pra saber que toda vez que ele te ver o olho dele brilha. Ele gosta muito de você também, pode ter certeza. – garantiu a ruiva.

- Não sei Esme. – a morena estava incerta com que a ruiva lhe falou, mas uma pontinha de esperança apareceu no coração de Bella que hoje ou algum dia Edward pudesse sentir algo com tanta intensidade que ela sentia por ele.

- Pode acreditar. Eu já falei com ele também e vi o quanto ele te gosta. – garantiu Esme.

- Vamos ver no que dá, deixar acontecer. – Bella já estava ficando meio sem graça conversando sobre Edward.

- Certo, agora vamos, as meninas devem estar esperando lá fora.

Saíram do quarto e encontraram uma cena meio bizarra, Rosalie andando de um lado para o outro na sala e Alice sentada no sofá pedindo para que a cunhada se acalmasse.

- Porque ela está assim? – Esme perguntou.

Alice explicou que Rosalie estava assim porque tinha muito ciúmes do marido dela e que queria chegar logo para tirar todas as mulheres de perto do "Ursinho" dela.

- Então vamos logo, quero fazer uma coisa. – a baixinha disse pulando feito uma criança.

Todas concordaram e foram para o clube.

**- No Tetacion´s Club –**

Os homens ficaram confusos com a ação de Alice, principalmente Edward, mas já estava acostumado com esse tipo de comportamento da baixinha.

Eles esperaram as garotas saírem para partirem ao clube.

- Então, vamos? Acho que elas não vão demorar muito. – Jasper quebrou o silencio.

- Claro, mas você sabe como é a anãzinha, vai ficar fazendo a Bella de Barbie. – disse Edward.

- Certo. Emmett vá com Jasper, eu quero conversar com seu irmão. – Carlisle disse com o olhar vagando entre o moreno e o bronzeado.

Edward não tinha medo de conversar com seu pai, mas naquele momento estava curioso, pois pelo o que sabia não tinha nada de errado com a empresa nem com sua família.

O ruivo já estava dentro do carro quando o loiro tomou o lugar do passageiro.

- Então, o que o senhor queria conversar comigo? – perguntou Edward assim que saiu com o carro da vaga.

- Queria saber qual é sua relação com a... Bella – hesitou um pouco para dizer o nome da morena.

- Qual a minha relação? – ficou meio surpreso com a pergunta. – Só amizade, por quê? – já estava curioso e agora ficou muito mais, pois seu pai nunca foi de conversar sobre esses assuntos com ele.

- Porque não é o que parece, pelo menos não pra você. – Carlisle não queria esconder nada então decidiu contar tudo que já viu e ouviu deles dois.

- O que o senhor quer dizer com isso?

- Quero dizer que você a vê como muito mais que uma amiga e que ela também te olha do mesmo jeito. – falou bem rápido, mas o ruivo ouviu tudo e estava muito confuso.

- Como assim?

- Você estava cego, filho? Pois todo mundo ver que você quer Bella como sua mulher e não como amiga. – estava meio indignado com o jeito do filho.

Edward acabou desistindo e resolveu contar logo tudo, pois seu pai sempre descobria a verdade.

- É verdade, desde adolescente gosto dela. – assumiu.

- E porque não fala a ela o que você sente? – indagou Carlisle.

- Porque tenho medo dela me rejeitar e prefiro sua amizade a sua rejeição. – o ruivo disse o que sentia.

- Você não pode pensar assim filho. – encorajou o pai. – E só pra saber, ela te olha do mesmo jeito que você a olha.

- Como pode ter certeza que Bella sente o mesmo que eu?

- Tenho certeza, pois é o mesmo olhar que sua mãe me lançou e lança desde daquele dia que nos conhecemos. – garantiu Carlisle.

- Não sei pai. – Edward disse incerto.

- Filho, posso te pedir um favor? – perguntou.

- Claro.

- Eu peço que você não tenha medo de se declarar para Bella, que se abra completamente a ela, e quero que você faça isso hoje quando der. – pediu o loiro.

- Mas pai eu não posso me declarar assim, se ela só quiser minha amizade?

- Ela não quer só sua amizade, ela quer ser sua.

- Como sabe?

- Uma vez ouvi, sem querer, uma conversa dela com Alice, e Bella disse com todas as letras que te ama.

- Não sei pai. – repetiu o bronzeado. Estava muito incerto sobre os sentimentos de Bella com ela, mas que apareceu uma pontinha de esperança de que ela possa sentir o mesmo que ele sente por ela apareceu.

- Acredite em mim filho e confie no seu coração. – pediu Carlisle.

- Vamos ver no que dá, vamos deixar acontecer. – disse Edward, queria muito sentir a sua amada nos seus braços ainda hoje se fosse possível, mas se não der iria tentar até o fim de sua vida.

Chegaram ao clube e foram logo entrando, pois não tinha que ficar na fila já que Alice era conhecida pela cidade então tinha passe livre na maioria das boates. Entraram e viram Emmett e Jasper já sentandos e cada um com seu copo, se juntaram aos dois e ficaram jogando conversa fora até as garotas chegarem.

As meninas chegaram logo depois dos meninos e estavam os procurando. Quando acharam cada um ficou deslumbrado com seu par, principalmente o futuro casal.

Edward vira Bella e ficou totalmente maravilhado com a mesma. Já Bella não sabia onde esconder tanto amor que sentia por ele.

Ficaram se olhando por um tempo até as meninas partirem para ao lado dos garotos. Quando se viram melhor sussurraram, para si mesmo, ao mesmo tempo:

- Vou lutar por você.

* * *

**Oii gente!**

**Como estamos hoje? Gostaram do segundo capítulo? Espero que sim!**

**Quero agradecer a todas que adicionaram essa fanfic como Alert ou Favorit story. Isso me deixa muito feliz porque assim eu vejo que gostam da minha fic. Quero também deixar um grande abraço para aquelas que tiveram coragem de me deixar um review - vocês fazem o meu dia com elas. =D**

**Bom,era isso. Me desculpem por qualquer erro ortográfico e se me disserem onde eu erro prometo que irei concertar.**

**Quero ver as reviews de vocês e o quanto estão gostando da minha fanfic. Gente,isso é realmente importante para mim. =D**

**Enfim acabei!**

**Beijos,**

**Ary Lima.**


	3. Capítulo III

**One Night – Ciúmes.**

_- Vou lutar por você._

Depois da conversa os dois estavam decididos a fazer qualquer coisa para conquistar o coração do outro.

As meninas chegaram à mesa do espaço vip, sentaram-se ao lado do seu acompanhante. Bella sabia que sempre ia sobrar ela e Edward como vela, mas desde mais nova gostava de estar na companhia do ruivo.

Ele estava sentado ao seu lado e não conseguia tirar os olhos da beleza da mulher ao seu lado. Não estava agüentando mais ficar calado.

- Você está perfeita. – elogiou olhando-a de corpo inteiro.

- Obrigada. – sentiu suas bochechas corarem e um arrepio lhe subiu pela proximidade dele já que a música não lhes deixava falarem normalmente. – Você sabe, Alice é impossível.

- Com certeza. – sorriu ao ver o que fazia com o pequeno corpo de Bella – Não sei como você agüenta ser amiga dela. – riu lembrando-se de todas as vezes que a baixinha raptou Bella para o shopping.

- Também não sei, mas ela é uma boa pessoa. – riu junto com ele.

Alice que estava observando os dois pediu para que Rosalie e Emmett fizessem a sua parte do plano e implorou para que o moreno fosse o mais sutil possível.

A baixinha sabia que quando o assunto é fazer ciúmes esse casal é profissional, por isso a escolha.

Rosalie foi até ao lado da morena e falou alto o bastante para que o ruivo ouvisse.

- Bella, vamos dançar? – pediu a loira.

- Não sei Rose, você sabe que não consigo dançar com esses saltos. – explicou à amiga.

- Ah, Bella, deixa de ser chata. Preciso fazer ciúmes ao Emm e você precisa pegar alguém já que o Eddie aqui não te pega. – Rose conseguiu com que Edward e Bella corassem ao mesmo tempo. Riu da careta do ruivo e saiu puxando a morena para pista de dança sem esperar resposta.

Assim que Rose e Bella saíram de perto de Edward, Emmett se sentou ao seu lado para poder conversar um pouco.

- Então, Eddie, vamos "azarar" algumas gatinhas aqui? – fez um sorriso malicioso.

- Você não é casado? – devolveu com uma pergunta.

- Sou sim, mas eu e a Rose brigamos e tenho que mostrar quem manda aqui senão a casa vira puteiro. – riu com sua risada escandalosa.

- Hum, pensei que você era o pau mandado dela. – Edward disse com tom de zombaria do irmão.

- Ela pensa que é assim lá em casa, mas não sabe o que eu faço por debaixo dos panos. – riu – Mas não to dizendo que eu estou a traindo, isso nunca. – explicou-se rápido.

- Sei! – sorriu para o irmão e já sabia que o mesmo nunca faria isso com sua mulher.

- Vamos beber, quero ver a cara da minha ursinha quando ela perceber as gatinha caindo em cima de mim.

- Você não presta. – disse Edward pondo um braço no ombro do irmão.

- Que nada, sou muito é esperto. – Emmett disse rindo. – Tu vai ver como ela vai voltar bem rapidinho e a Bella vai ficar roxa de ciúmes. – o grandão riu mais ainda.

- Então vamos, quero ver a cara delas.

- É isso aí maninho.

Foram em direção ao bar para poderem "azarar" as mulheres.

Edward só aceitou mesmo para poder ver como Bella reagiria, se ela ficasse com ciúmes partiria para o próximo plano.

**- Na pista de dança –**

Bella não queria estar ali, mas acabou indo o que era muito estranho para ela. A morena nunca soube dançar e sabia que se o fizesse acabaria se machucando ou ferindo outra pessoa.

Vendo a tensão que crescia na amiga por estar ali Rosalie pôs as mãos nos ombros de Bella e pediu para que se acalmasse.

- Amiga, se acalme, não vai acontecer nada. – sorriu. – é só se soltar e mexer o corpo junto com a batida.

- É fácil dizer, mas você sabe o quanto desastrada eu sou. – disse a morena emburrada.

- Que isso Bella! – exclamou a loira – Deixe de ser cafona e dance para chamar a atenção dos gatos, baby.

- Ok, mas só vou fazer isso porque quero chamar a atenção do Edward. – piscou para a loira.

Já estava se sentido mais alegre do que de costume e isso deveria vir do drinque que Rose lhe deu.

- Isso já basta. E só pra te avisar, ele não para de te olhar. – sorriu dirigindo o seu olhar até o bar. Bella seguiu o olhar da loira e viu que os olhos de Edward queimavam com um desejo e ela não sabia o por que.

Uma música muito conhecida pelas duas começou a tocar e fez com elas rissem e pulassem feitas duas adolescentes. Já que essa música precisava de uma dança especial para a ocasião.

Rosalie deu um jeito das duas subirem no palco para dançarem junto com DJ.

**Música: Pussycat Dolls - Don't Cha (.com/watch?v=ruYB0mfakpQ )**

As duas dançavam até o chão e de vez em quando Bella olhava para o bronzeado e ria da cara que ele estava fazendo. Muitos homens vieram para frente do palco e ficavam assobiando para as duas. Rosalie já chamava atenção de todos, mas o que surpreendeu mesmo foi a morena com o seu gingado que até um tempo estava escondido.

Os homens gritavam, batiam palmas, assobiavam e faziam outras coisas a mais.

Edward estava fervendo para tirar Bella de lá e tomá-la como sua agora mesmo, porem Emmett que viu o estado do irmão apenas o segurou um pouco mais firme que o de costume, olhou para sua "ursinha" e fez um gesto de "ok" e ela respondeu com um gesto de cabeça e chamado-o com o dedo que o fez rir, virou-se e viu Alice indicando que ainda não era para soltar o ruivo.

Rose e Bella dançavam e riam das caras que os homens faziam principalmente os dois que estavam ao bar. Elas rebolavam juntas e depois separadas levando vários homens à loucura. Mas começou a chegar uns abusados que começaram a passar a mão nas pernas das duas e a puxá-las.

Alice viu o que os homens tentavam fazer com suas amigas e avisou a Emmett que prontamente soltou Edward. O bronzeado já estava pegando fogo e só com essa pequena dança da morena já sentia o seu membro pulsar dentro das calças, na hora em que ele deixou de sentir o aperto no braço saiu em direção ao palco com a intenção de tirar a mulher da sua vida de perto daqueles marmanjos que só queria passar a mão na _sua_ Bella. O moreno também não ficou parado e foi com o irmão buscar as suas mulheres.

**Tradução da música**

**Don´t cha – PCD**

**Eu sei que você gosta de mim (2x)**

**Eu sei que gosta (2x)**

**É por isso que toda vez que eu me aproximo**

**Ela está dando em cima de você**

**Eu sei que você quer isto (2x)**

**É fácil de ver (2x)**

**E na sua cabeça**

**Eu sei que você deveria estar comigo**

**refrão:**

**Você não gostaria que sua namorada fosse gostosa como eu?**

**Você não gostaria que sua namorada fosse maluca como eu?**

**Você não gostaria?**

**Você não gostaria?**

**Você não gostaria que sua namorada fosse cruel como eu?**

**Você não gostaria que sua namorada fosse divertida como eu?**

**Você não gostaria?**

**Você não gostaria?**

**Lute contra o sentimento (2x)**

**Deixe-o sozinho (2x)**

**Porque se não for amor,**

**Simplemente não é o bastante para deixar seu lar feliz (lar feliz)**

**Vamos continuar como amigos (2x)**

**Você tem que jogar limpo (2x)**

**Olha, eu não me importo,**

**Mas eu sei que ela não vai querer dividir**

**refrão**

**Você não gostaria que sua namorada fosse gostosa como eu?**

**Você não gostaria que sua namorada fosse maluca como eu?**

**Você não gostaria?**

**Você não gostaria?**

**Você não gostaria que sua namorada fosse cruel como eu?**

**Você não gostaria que sua namorada fosse divertida como eu?**

**Você não gostaria?**

**Você não gostaria?**

**Eu sei que ela o ama (2x)**

**Então eu entendo**

**Eu provavelmente também seria louca por você**

**Se você fosse meu homem,**

**Talvez na próxima vida**

**Possivelmente (possivelmente)**

**Até lá, velho amigo, seu segredo está seguro comigo**

**Você não gostaria que sua namorada fosse gostosa como eu?**

**Você não gostaria que sua namorada fosse maluca como eu?**

**Você não gostaria?**

**Você não gostaria?**

**Você não gostaria que sua namorada fosse cruel como eu?**

**Você não gostaria que sua namorada fosse divertida como eu?**

**Você não gostaria?**

**Você não gostaria?**

A música já estava no final e alguns homens tentavam subir ao palco para tirarem uma "casquinha" a mais das duas belas mulheres que dançavam lá, só que Edward e Emmett foram mais rápidos e subiram ao palco pegando-as e colocando em seus ombros. Bella e Rosalie riam descontroladamente, os irmãos sorriam para os marmanjos como se quisessem dizer "Perdeu playboy, essa daqui já é minha" e os homens vaiavam aos dois que não estavam nem aí para aquilo.

Edward desceu do palco com Bella ainda em seus ombros, mas não foi direto para mesa como fez o seu irmão. Partiram direto para uma parte perto do banheiro, quando chegou lá tirou a morena das costas e encostou-a na parede.

Bella estava muito confusa com o gesto dele, já que sempre pensou que eram só amigos, mas depois dessa cena ali na pista de dança ela tirou a prova de eles eram muito mais que isso.

Já Edward não estava irritado com a dança da morena, e sim, com os marmanjos que tentavam pega-la. Ele sabia que estava se corroendo de ciúmes e desejo por aquela mulher mais que especial para ele.

Ficaram se olhando por um tempo até sentirem as suas respirações acalmarem-se. Ela que estava muito curiosa para saber o porque daquele gesto foi a primeira a quebrar o silencio entre os dois.

- Porque fez aquilo? – não precisou gritar já que o som estava meio abafado.

- Fiz o que? – ele se fez de desentendido.

- Me tirou lá do palco desse jeito? – ela não conseguia tirar o sorriso do rosto.

- Não sei. – ele sabia sim e muito bem alias, só não queira se declarar naquele clube.

- E quem sabe? – ela sorriu mais ainda com os olhares que via dele.

- Você? – devolveu a pergunta.

- Eu? Como?

Eles sabiam que ficar com aqueles joguinhos seria mais fácil do que falar a verdade logo de cara.

- Sim você, me conte o porque de eu ter feito aquilo. – sorriu torto para ela que se amoleceu mais ainda.

- Então eu sei a resposta? – sorriu maliciosamente para ele – Estava com ciúmes Edward? – sabia que se estivesse totalmente sóbria não iria conseguir fazer aquela pergunta e muito menos fazer parte desse joguinho dos dois, mas estava aproveitando o máximo.

- Ciúmes? Sim, estava com muito ciúme. – assumiu, pois pensava que amanhã ela não se lembraria de nada, estava muito enganado já que a morena não estava bêbada o bastante para esquecer-se das coisas que aconteceriam naquela noite.

- Uhm... É bom saber disso, que causo ciúmes em você. – sorriu mais ainda.

Edward estava totalmente convicto de ela estava muito bêbada, só que Bella só estava se fingindo para poder tirar dele as palavras que ela tanto queria ouvir.

- Bom? Por quê? – questionou ele tentando tirar informações dela também.

- Bom porque eu não sou a única aqui com ciúmes também. – assumiu Bella.

- Você estava com ciúmes? De quem? – ficou um pouco triste só de pensar que ela estaria com ciúmes de outro cara.

- Ora de quem? Quem era que estava no bar com várias mulheres ao redor? – perguntou sarcasticamente, mas ainda mantendo o sorriso.

- Ora, ora Isabella Swan com ciúmes de mim? – brincou com a cara dela.

- Você não sabe o quanto. – murmurou ela.

Eles ficaram se olhando depois disso com sorrisos nos lábios. Parecia que tinha um ímã nela que o puxava para mais perto, quando eles estavam roçando os seus lábios nos dela alguém grita atrás deles que o assusta e ele recua o rosto.

- AAAH... Vocês estão aí. – a única que podia fazer isso era a fadinha.

- Sim, estamos aqui Alice. O que você quer? – perguntou ríspido.

- Nossa, que mau humor Eddie. – brincou a fadinha. – Só queria avisar que já passam das 3 da manhã e estamos indo embora.

- Certo, acho que vou também. – falou Bella.

- Está bom, então faz assim, Edward leva a Bellinha para sua casa já que ela não está na condição de ficar sozinha. – piscou para os dois.

- Não precisa Alice, Edward só precisa me deixar em casa. – Alice que estava radiante com plano que estava dando certo fechou a cara para amiga.

- Não Edward, leve-a para sua casa, ela não pode ficar sozinha desse jeito, você sabe como a Bella é desastrada imagine bêbada? – Alice olhou para o irmão que estava com um sorriso no rosto.

- É Bella, não posso te deixar sozinha ou você quer ficar com Alice? – virou para sussurrar no ouvido da morena – Só não garanto que os gemidos vão ser baixos. – com isso ele tinha convencido ela.

Alice ficou muito animada com a aceitação de Bella e pediu para a amiga ir ao banheiro esperar ela. A morena não pestanejou já que estava morrendo de vergonha. Assim que a porta do banheiro fechou Alice começou:

- Então Eddie, dá pra você cooperar aqui? – pediu a baixinha.

- Cooperar com o que?

- Estou tentando fazer com o que vocês dois fiquem juntos, então essa é a hora de você agir como homem. – exigiu a baixinha.

- Como homem. – repetiu.

- Isso mesmo, então vá indo para mesa que vou levá-la depois.

Edward saiu indo em direção as mesas onde estavam todos, chegando lá ficou pensando no que a irmã lhe falou "Agir como homem", ele não sabia o que fazer só queria deixar claro de uma vez por todas o que estava sentindo por Bella.

Alice entrou no banheiro e viu uma coisa rara, Bella se olhando meticulosamente em frente ao espelho.

- Nossa que coisa rara, o que fizeram com você para estar se olhando desse jeito no espelho? – brincou a baixinha.

- Não fizeram nada, - a morena corou – só estou me olhando, nada demais. – mentiu. Queria ficar bonita para Edward.

- Você não me engana viu? – piscou para a morena – Mas não estou aqui para isso, só queria te pedir uma coisa.

Bella virou-se para a amiga e a encarou, a baixinha estava com um sorriso no rosto que parecia que iria lhe rasgar a cara.

- E o que seria esse pedido?

- Só quero que você não se esconda e diga o sente pelo o Eddie até amanhã.

- Tenho escolha?

- Não! Se não contar eu mesmo falo e tranco você dois no quarto.

- Tudo bem, irei fazer o que posso.

- Nada disso, vai fazer até o impossível.

- Certo.

- Ai que lindo! Agora, vamos estão todos nos esperando. – a baixinha saiu pulando do banheiro e a morena só fez rir.

As duas chegaram a mesa e os outros já estavam levantando-se para irem embora. Bella foi para o lado de Edward que colocou uma mão na cintura dela.

Todos saíram do clube com seu par e foram com seus respectivos carros.

O casal vinte demorou um pouco, pois estavam meio perdidos. Edward foi o primeiro a quebrar o silencio.

- Então vamos Senhora Ciúmes? – brincou com a cara da morena.

- Claro Senhor Ciúmes. – Bella também brincou.

* * *

**Oii gente,**

**Primeiramente quero me desculpar por não ter postado antes, mas eu estava muito preocupada com o vestibular que eu ia prestar na semana passada que nem tive tempo para vir aqui.**

**Bom, vamos ao que interessa. **

**Gente, vocês não estão gostando da minha fic? Por que vejo tão poucas reviews e isso está me deixando desanimada a continuar com essa fanfic. Então que tal deixarem um pelo menos "curtir" ou "não curtir" como review? Assim irei saber que ainda tem gente que lê a minha fanfic.**

**Não queria trazer esse assunto a tona, mas vocês sabem como as reviews são importantes para quem tá escrevendo a fic.**

**Agora a pergunta final: Gostaram do capitulo de hoje? Eles quase se beijaram, mas sempre tem que vim alguém atrapalhar na melhor hora, não é? =D**

**Bom, vou indo. Até o próximo capitulo.**

**Beijos,**

**Ary Lima.**


	4. Capítulo IV

**One Night – Declarações**

_- Então vamos Senhora Ciúmes? – brincou com a cara da morena._

_- Claro Senhor Ciúmes. – Bella também brincou._

Entraram no carro, mas não falaram nada estavam muito envergonhados pelo quase beijo.

Bella queria se jogar do quinto andar por ter falado aquelas coisas todas, já Edward queria matar sua irmã Alice por atrapalhado eles, se não ela não tivesse atrapalhado ele agora poderia estar saboreando o gosto dos lindos lábios de Bella.

A viagem para o apartamento dele foi bem rápido coisa que nenhum dos dois reparou, pois estavam fechados nos seus próprios mundos. Chegando ao estacionamento Edward resolveu tirar logo esse silencio chato.

- Então Bella, você está arrependida?

- De que? – perguntou ela confusa.

- De ter bebido muito, feito aquela dança lá no palco. – explicou.

- Não. – disse firme.

- Sério?

- Muito.

- Nossa! Quem é você e o que fez com a minha amiga Bella? – riram juntos.

Bella não estava bêbada ou qualquer outra coisa e sim só estava cansada de reprimir os sentimentos pelo seu melhor amigo e que agora mostraria, de um modo sutil, que ela estava completamente apaixonada por ele e também queria ver a cara dele quando a morena começasse a seduzi-lo.

Riu perdida nesse pensamento. Edward estava muito curioso para saber o que tinha provocado aquilo nela.

- Qual a graça? – perguntou olhando-a bem rápido.

- Não é nada.

- Nada?

- Sim, só estava pensando nuns capítulos de "friends". – mentiu.

- Sei. – e ele fingiu que acreditou.

Edward não estava entendendo o comportamento da morena, mas também não disse nada já que estava com uma sensação de que algo bom iria acontecer.

Chegaram ao apartamento dele com ela já sem o salto para não ficar caindo o tempo todo, estava cansada, mas queria passar mais tempo com ele.

- Cansada? – perguntou ele.

- Um pouco, quero um banho isso sim. – respondeu ela indo se sentar no sofá.

O apartamento dele tinha dois quartos, mas Bella não queria dormir sozinha hoje e também queria "brincar" um pouco.

- Você pode usar tudo daqui, sinta-se em casa. – disse com um sorriso malicioso, ele também estava doido para provocá-la, queria vê-la perder a razão naquela noite.

- Brigada, vou tomar um banho no seu quarto e posso pegar uma blusa sua para dormir? – pediu com um olhar inocente, mas seu sorriso era pura malicia.

- Claro! – respondeu com um olhar perdido, tentando imaginar como seria ela só com sua blusa.

Bella se dirigiu ao quarto do amigo e fechou a porta.

Nem ela estava entendendo seu comportamento e muito menos sabia de onde tirou essa coragem toda, mas estava gostando disso era uma sensação de poder.

Foi no closet dele e pegou uma blusa branca com riscas em azul de botões, partiu para o banheiro deixando a porta entreaberta.

Na sala Edward estava no sofá pensando em nada, levantou-se e foi na cozinha beber um pouco de água. Estava bebendo sua água quando escutou o telefone tocar.

- Só pode ser Alice hora dessas. – resmungou.

O telefone ficava dentro do quarto dele então para não entrar lá, já que Bella se trocava, esperou a morena atender ou a pessoa desistir de ligar. Depois de um tempinho nenhuma das opções aconteceu deixando-o louco.

Apressou o passo até seu quarto querendo acabar com o barulho irritante do telefone. Entrou no quarto e constatou que a morena ainda estava no banho e provavelmente não teria escutado o telefone tocar.

Foi até a mesinha ao lado de sua cama e atendeu.

- Alô! – falou ríspido.

- Até que fim! – exclamou Alice. – Estavam fazendo o que hein?

- Nada Alice. O que você quer?

- Nossa que humor é esse?

- Alice, você me liga às quatro horas da manhã e eu não posso ficar irritado?

- Ta bom! Mas só liguei para falar com a Bella.

- Ela está tomando banho.

- Certo, então passa um recado para ela. – a baixinha exigiu.

- O.k.

- Olha, não é para deixá-la dormir demais, viu? – disse – Quero que ela me encontre amanhã no shopping às três horas da tarde. – exigiu mais uma vez.

- Alice, porque não deixa a Bella descansar esse sábado? – pediu calmamente.

- Pra quê? Você vai acabar com todas as forças da minha amiga? – riu-se – Alias vou fazê-la comprar uma coisinha especial para você. – falou com uma voz maliciosa.

- Alice. – resmungou – Só deixa ela em paz um pouco. – pediu outra vez.

- Vou pensar, mas mande ela me ligar.

- Está bem, tchau.

- Não quero sobrinhos agora viu?

- Tchau Alice. – ela riu.

- Tchau.

Desligou o telefone e sentou na cama tirando os seus sapatos, depois de tirá-los deitou-se na cama com os braços embaixo da cabeça.

Foi nessa hora que Bella saiu do banheiro, ela tinha escutado a conversa e ficou aliviada por seu amigo não deixá-la ir. Edward ficou mais que surpreso dessa vez já que a morena estava com sua blusa branca mostrando suas lindas pernas, mas escondendo o essencial, a blusa mostrava os contornos de seus seios fazendo com que o ruivo ficasse ainda mais desejoso. Bella viu a cara dele assim que saiu e riu internamente, pois estava claro nos olhos dele que ele a desejava.

Ele ficou tanto tempo olhando-a que a morena começou a ficar corada deixando-a mais bonita para Edward.

- O que foi? – fez-se de desentendida.

Ele despertou do seu transe com sua pergunta.

- Nada... Só estava pensando. – mentiu.

- Pensando em quê? – disse enquanto caminhava, da forma mais sedutora que conhecia, calmamente até a cama ato que foi meticulosamente analisado pelo bronzeado.

- Se devo deixar você ir para o shopping com Alice amanhã – pensou alto, fazendo com que Bella arregalasse os olhos de surpresa com o tom de voz possessivo dele.

- Nossa você falando assim até parece que é meu dono. – brincou a morena se sentindo um pouco excitada com o tom de voz dele. Ele riu.

_Bem que eu queria. _Pensou ele.

- Não quer comer algo? – perguntou preocupado.

- Quero sim, estou faminta e sei que se eu for dormir de barriga vazia amanhã a ressaca vai ser maior.

- Então venha. Vou lhe preparar um sanduíche.

- Uhmm... – ela se sentou no banquinho que ficava na cozinha de seu amigo.

- O que quer que eu coloque no seu "sanduba"? – perguntou enquanto abria a geladeira

- Não sei. Surpreenda-me! – ela o desafiou.

- Tudo bem. – ele piscou pra ela.

Enquanto Edward fazia o sanduíche eles ficaram jogando conversa fora.

Depois de comer o sanduíche Bella se sentiu extremamente cansada. Bocejou.

- Vamos dormir você está quase caindo da cadeira. – Edward riu. Levantou-se e pegou a morena nos braços fazendo com que ela tomasse um susto.

- O que você está fazendo? – perguntou ela.

- Te levando para cama. – brincou ele. Riu depois da cara de assustada dela. – Calma não vou lhe fazer nada... Só se quiser é claro!

Ela bateu em seu braço de leve, mas acabou rindo.

- Acho bom mesmo. – disse com falsa raiva.

Bella sentiu como se fosse certo eles ficarem assim, se sentiu confortável, em casa. Edward sentiu o mesmo que ela, mas decidiu que não passaria desta noite.

Ele parou na sala e pôs ela sentada no sofá, ela não entendeu o que ele estava fazendo, mas sentiu borboletas na barriga como se estivessem avisando que algo importante iria acontecer.

- Vou dormir no sofá? – perguntou divertida.

- Não! – respondeu enquanto sorria. – Só queria conversar, se não se importar é claro.

- Não me incomodo. Você me deixou bem acordada já. – sorriu.

- Tudo bem.

- Mas o que você queria falar?

**Música: Lifehouse – You and Me.****(/watch?v=rzJikUFVxes )**

- Ahn… Eu… Er… Ai não sei por onde começar, nunca me senti desse jeito. – declarou.

- Por que não começa do começo? – Bella o encorajou.

- Tudo bem! Do começo, né? – ela assentiu sorrindo. – Certo! Olha Bella eu quero te dizer uma coisa, não sei se você vai gostar ou retribuir, mas preciso te dizer... Eu tenho muito medo de perder você por causa do que vou lhe falar...

- Edward! – Bella chamou sua atenção. Nessa hora ela já tinha se levantado e estava de frente para ele. – Calma! Você está se enrolando todo e eu não estou entendendo – o que era mentira já que ela tinha percebido do que se tratava – nada, vamos fazer o seguinte eu pergunto e você responde, ok?

Ele assentiu.

- Certo, então o que você ia falar tem a ver com nós dois?

- Sim, muito até.

- Ok! É muito importante? – ela só estava tentando tirar dele as palavras que queria ouvir.

- Para mim é muito importante, não sei você.

- Por quê?

- Porque não sei se você sente o mesmo.

- E você sente?

- Sim.

Um lampejo de coragem passou pelo o corpo da morena e ela sorriu com isso.

- Então o que você sente com isso? – perguntou enquanto se aproximava cada vez mais dele, deixando-o com a respiração irregular.

- O que você está fazendo? – perguntou ele.

- Não se mexa, quero sentir uma coisa. – declarou.

Os rostos deles estavam tão próximos que os narizes se tocavam. Bella olhava-o nos olhos intensamente o que era retribuído igualmente por ele.

Edward pode ver que ela estava decidida e Bella pode ver o desejo dele por ela.

Quando ele viu que ela não ia se mexer tomou a iniciativa e fechou o espaço entre os dois. Assim que tocaram os seus lábios um no outro sentiram como se uma corrente elétrica passasse em seus corpos intensificando todos os toques, os sentimentos, enfim tudo.

Edward depois do choque inicial passou os braços pela cintura fina dela, apertando-a. Bella quando sentiu os braços fortes dele em sua cintura agarrou-lhe os seus cabelos puxando-o para mais perto e aprofundando mais o beijo.

O tempo que fez com que eles esperassem tanto não deixou que se beijassem com calma e sim com um beijo selvagem que tirasse o fôlego dos dois. Quando o ar ficou escasso para os dois, Edward se separou dela a contra gosto.

- Então o que você sentiu com isso? – Bella repetiu sua pergunta.

Ele sorriu para ela.

- Sinto que estou totalmente apaixonado por você. – declarou.

Ela sorriu abertamente.

- E o que te faz pensar que eu também não estou? – essa pergunta o pegou de surpresa e ele encostou a sua testa na dela.

- Não sei, talvez insegurança, de não ser bom o bastante... – ele divagou e a morena colocou a mão sobre a boca de Edward.

- Nunca em minha vida eu iria pensar isso de você. – ela sorriu.

- Então isso quer dizer que você me corresponde? – olhos dele brilharam como de uma criança quando ganha o tão esperado presente de Natal.

- Claro que sim. – respondeu ela. – Sabe, quem deveria estar desse jeito era eu.

- Desse jeito como?

- Desse jeito: toda insegura, não saber o que falar, essas coisas. – Bella riu e Edward corou um pouco.

- É eu sei que não fiz o papel de homem agora, mas você não sabe o medo que dá de te perder então agi desse jeito. – ele a abraçou.

- Uhm... Certo! Mas agora você não vai me perder nem que queira. – Bella riu.

- Coisa que nunca acontecerá. – disse ele. – Sabe, estava pensando aqui comigo mesmo e queria saber quando eu ganho mais beijo da minha namorada.

Ela levantou a cabeça que estava encostada no ombro dele e lhe sorriu maliciosa e com um brilho no olhar.

- Sua namorada? Não sabia que ela estava aqui. – brincou com ele.

Bella foi andando para trás de mansinho com Edward ainda agarrado em sua cintura já que ele não permitia nenhum espaço entre os dois.

- Sim, minha namorada está aqui e é a pessoa mais linda que já vi. – ele entrou na brincadeira também.

- Nossa, então ela vai ficar chateada por te ver assim comigo.

- Que nada... Ela pode até gostar. – sussurrou a última parte.

Nessa hora eles já estavam na porta do quarto. Ele a pegou nos braços novamente e andou até sua cama, se afastou um pouco para poder ver seu rosto.

- Gostar? – ela se deitou na cama. – Uhm... Então vamos aproveitar. – Bella falou de um jeito que o deixou louco.

Desde cedo ela estava o deixando assim: LOUCO.

- Sim, mas antes tem que responder uma coisa.

- E o que seria? – Bella percebeu que ele não tirava o sorriso do rosto.

- Queria saber se está linda mulher que está na minha frente não queria ser minha namorada oficial. – ele sorriu quando os olhos dela brilharam de emoção. Ela sorriu para ele e pulou da cama dando vários beijos no rosto dele. – Isso é um sim?

- Claro que sim, você não sabe o quanto esperei por isso. – ela sorriu mais uma vez.

- Que bom que não precisamos mais esperar, não? – perguntou abraçando-a.

- Com certeza. Já não agüentava mais. – Bella riu.

- Muito menos eu. – Edward soltou uma piscadela.

Ficaram um tempo só se curtindo juntos. Ele foi tomar banho e trocar de roupa quando já estava amanhecendo. Bella estava quase dormindo quando ele se deitou ao seu lado e a abraçou.

- Bom dia Bella. – ele riu.

- Bom dia Edward.

- Eu te amo. – ele declarou.

- Eu também. – depois se beijaram amorosamente.

Com essas palavras eles foram dormir da noite mais feliz das vidas deles... por enquanto.

**You And Me** - **Lifehouse**

**Que dia é hoje e de que mês?**

**O relógio nunca pareceu tão vivo**

**Eu não posso prosseguir**

**E eu não posso desistir**

**Tenho perdido tempo demais**

**Porque somos você e eu e todas as pessoas**

**Com nada para fazer**

**Nada para perder**

**E somos você e eu e todas as pessoas**

**E eu não sei por quê**

**Não consigo tirar meus olhos de você**

**Todas as coisas que quero dizer**

**Não estão saindo direito**

**Viajando em mim mesmo**

**Você deixou minha mente girando**

**Eu não sei pra onde ir daqui**

**Porque somos você e eu e todas as pessoas**

**Com nada para fazer**

**Nada para provar**

**E somos você e eu e todas as pessoas**

**E eu não sei por quê**

**Não consigo tirar meus olhos de você**

**Existe algo sobre você agora**

**Que não consigo compreender completamente**

**Tudo o que ela faz é bonito**

**Tudo o que ela faz é certo**

**Você e eu e todas as pessoas**

**Com nada para fazer**

**Nada para perder**

**E somos você e eu e todas as pessoas**

**E eu não sei por quê**

**Não consigo tirar meus olhos de você**

**Você e eu e todas as pessoas**

**Com nada para fazer**

**Nada para provar**

**E somos você e eu e todas as pessoas**

**E eu não sei por quê**

**Não consigo tirar meus olhos de você**

**Que dia é**

**e em que mês**

**Este relógio nunca pareceu tão vivo!**

* * *

**Oii gente!**

**Estou meio atrasada por aqui, não é? Mas quem é vivo sempre aparece! :D**

**Então, gostaram desse capítulo? Emocionante, não? Eu achei super fofo o jeito, quer dizer, a falta de jeito do Edward para se declarar para Bella. Ouns, que casal lindo! :D**

**Enfim, quero agradecer muito a todas reviews que eu recebi de vocês. Amo ler todas e saber que estão tão empolgadas com essa fanfic quanto eu. Espero vê-las hoje novamente, pois reviews para mim é como incentivo para continuar a fic. Então vamos lá. "Curti" ou "Não curti" já está valendo.**

**:D**

**Agora, temos duas novidade para fic. Essa fanfic iria ser de no máximo 6 capítulos, mas como me apareceu umas ideias aqui na minha cabeça vou continuar a postar mais. Outra novidade é que agora temos um blog para fanfic onde estarão por lá todas as músicas, fotos necessárias e outros links que usamos aqui na fanfic. Lá também vocês poderão encontrar previews dos capítulos que serão postados naquela semana e é outra forma de interagir comigo.**

**O blog foi feito para você então é só ir nesse link aqui de baixo e se sentir em casa. :D Sejam Bem-Vindos!**

**www.*onenight-oneday.*blogspot.*com (Tirem os astericos)**

**Outra coisa que queria perguntar a vocês é: ALGUÉM TÁ AFIM DE ME FAZER UMA CAPA PARA ESSA FANFIC? - Sou um fracasso para fazer isso então decidi vim aqui perguntar quem poderia ser essa linda alma que me ajudaria com isso. Então, alguém? **

**Bom era só isso. Blog novo, mais capítulos e talvez uma ajuda para capa?**

**Espero pelas reviews de vocês me falando sobre o cap de hoje.**

**Beijos,**

**Ary Lima.**


	5. Blog Link

**Oi gente,**

**Estou demorando um pouco para postar, não é? Pois é, tenho os meus motivos para essa demora e venho aqui pedir só mais um pouco de paciência, pois estou editando os capítulos e escrevendo outros novos para que no futuro eu não demore mais tanto assim,ok?**

**Enfim, vi aqui também dizer para quem estiver curioso para saber o que rola nos próximos capítulos das minhas fanfics ir visitar os blogs que eu fiz para cada uma das minhas fics que ainda não estão completas: One night,one day e Presos pela música.**

**No meu perfil estão todos os links, tanto do meu email(se quiserem falar comigo), do meu blog pessoal, do blog de one-shorts originais e os blogs dessas duas fanfics também, mas se você quiser acessar logo antes de ir ao meu profile só precisa copiar esse URL - que vai está aqui em baixo - e tirar todos os astericos.**

**http:*/*onenight-*oneday.*blogspot.*com/ - One night,one day blog.**

**http:*/*presos*pela*musica.*blogspot.*com/ - Presos pela música blog.**

**Lá você irá encontrar informações, fotos que uso nas fanfics, as músicas, previews dos novos capítulos. E também pode deixar sua opinião sobre a fic ou se tiver qualquer dúvida também.**

**Bom, estarei trabalhando arduamente nas minha fanfics e provavelmente não deixarei vocês esperando mais. **

**Espero que não puxem minhas orelhas, ainda. :D**

**Beijos,**

**Ary Lima.**


	6. Capítulo V

**Acessem o blog da fic: www.*onenight-*oneday.*blogspot.*com (Tirem os astericos)**

* * *

**One Day – Prazer.**

Bella acordou mais ou menos ao meio dia se sentindo a mulher mais feliz do mundo, pois depois de tudo que aconteceu eles dois estavam juntos. Ela olhou para o lado e viu seu anjo particular dormindo serenamente, ela sorriu quando viu o jeito possessivo que ele abraçava-a.

A morena ficou tentada a beijá-lo, mas estava com pena de acordá-lo então ficou só lhe fazendo um cafuné e acariciando o rosto dele.

Edward tinha despertado pouco tempo depois de Bella só que ficou quieto aproveitando o cafuné da morena.

Bella pensava que ele estava dormindo e foi por isso que tomou um susto quando Edward a pegou e girou o corpo para que ele ficasse por cima dela fazendo-a com que soltasse um gritinho de surpresa.

Ele riu da cara dela.

- Eu pensava que estava dormindo. – disse Bella depois do susto.

- Acordei agora a pouco só queria saber o que a senhorita iria fazer. – piscou para ela.

A manhã parecia que estava em concordância com o clima romântico entre o nosso casal, pois o céu estava ensolarado e sem nuvens.

Edward, que ainda estava por cima de Bella, começou a beijá-la no pescoço levando a morena à loucura. Bella agarrou os cabelos do bronzeado guiando-o até sua boca.

**Música: Rita Lee – Amor e Sexo (/watch?v=wTMJrk4Fb6U)**

O beijo começou devagar pelo choque da corrente elétrica por entre os dois de novo, logo depois eles começaram a aumentar o ritmo tirando totalmente o fôlego dos dois. Bella tirou a mão dos cabelos de Edward, enquanto o mesmo beijava o seu pescoço, indo até suas costas másculas arranhando-lhe. O ruivo soltou um grunhido quando sentiu Bella lhe arranhando levemente, passou a mão pela lateral esquerda do corpo da morena parando quando chegou à coxa dela. Bella enlaçou as suas duas pernas na cintura de Edward dando uma leve fricção entre os sexos dos dois fazendo-os gemerem ao mesmo tempo.

Bella começou a passar a mão pela a barriga dele quanto o ruivo descia mais os beijos indo do pescoço para o começo do busto da morena enquanto enfiava a mão por debaixo da blusa que ela usava. Ela quando sentiu a mão dele por debaixo da blusa soltou um gemido mais alto fazendo com que o membro dele pulsasse mais ainda dentro da calça. Sentindo falta da boca dele ela o puxou pra cima de novo fazendo com que se beijasse um beijo banhado de desejo e luxuria.

Edward sabendo onde esse amasso iria dar resolveu parar e perguntar se era isso mesmo que ela queria o que foi respondido com um beijo fervente e apertada na bunda o lhe fez rir. Bella não queria que ele parasse com aquelas caricias e muito menos com os beijos deliciosos que ela já estava viciada. Em toda a vida amorosa que ela já teve nenhum homem foi capaz de deixá-la louca de prazer como o ruivo a estava deixando, ela não agüentava mais e precisa muito mais do corpo dele a cada momento.

Edward tirou a blusa dela deixando-a somente com sua calcinha.

- Você é linda, sabia? – Edward sussurrou olhando nos olhos castanhos dela.

Bella, mesmo entregue ao desejo por aquele homem, corou e sorriu para ele.

Ele atacou o pescoço da morena de novo a levando ao delírio. Na hora que ela ia pedir que ele a fizesse dele a morena sentiu a boca quente dele em seu seio direito provocando um gemido mais alto dela.

Edward estava encantado com o gosto e a perfeição da sua namorada. Ele já não agüentava mais e precisava experimentar todas as partes do corpo de Bella. Então começou a descer os beijos pela barriga dela e quando chegou à sua calcinha tirou-a com os dentes enquanto massageava o seio esquerdo dela.

Bella não tinha forças para dizer nada e toda vez que tentava falar algo só saiam gemidos de sua boca. Ela estava ficando louca com a boca de Edward e a única coisa que pensou foi que não queria que ele parasse de beijá-la.

O ruivo desceu mais seus beijos pelas coxas da morena e quando chegou ao joelho dela voltou a subir de novo. Quando chegou à sua feminilidade atacou feito um tigre ataca sua presa. Bella quando sentiu a língua de Edward não conseguiu conter o gemido, ele quando ouviu o gemido dela ficou mais excitado.

A língua de Edward trabalhava como um profissional nela a levando a loucura. Depois de pouco tempo ele a sentiu ficar arrepiada e sabia que estava a um passo de provar o verdadeiro "suco dos anjos". Bella se viu na beira de um precipício e estava quase se jogando dele para poder sentir o extremo prazer que a boca de Edward estava lhe propondo, ela sentiu um tremor passar por seu corpo e um arrepio ao mesmo tempo enquanto ela se entregava ao orgasmo e gemia mais alto.

Edward depois que provou o que tanto almejava subiu os beijos pelo o corpo nu de sua amada até chegar a sua boca, Bella louca para beijá-lo agarrou-lhe o pescoço e devorou sua boca, faminta, provando assim de seu próprio gosto.

- Você tem o gosto dos deuses Bella. – ele disse ofegante depois do beijo.

Ela sorriu para ele enquanto invertia as posições deixando-o por baixo.

- Agora é minha vez não acha? – disse a morena sorrindo maliciosa.

- Você não precisa fazer se não quiser. – disse ele apressado.

- Nananina,não. Eu quero sentir o seu gosto também.

Ela o beijou novamente.

Edward não sabia como estava se sentindo só sabia que era muito bom. Bella começou a descer seus beijos pelo o pescoço do ruivo intercalando entre beijos e chupões, depois que se cansou de lá partiu para a barriga dele beijando e mordendo. O bronzeado estava ficando louco com tudo aquilo e não sabia se conseguiria suportar por muito tempo, já Bella estava adorando ter o poder de fazê-lo gemer seu nome quando tocava em alguma parte mais sensível.

A morena foi descendo mais até chegar à barreira que era o short do ruivo, quando viu que só faltava uma peça de roupa para vê-lo totalmente nu sorriu com a idéia. Antes de fazer qualquer coisa Bella ficou brincando com o elástico do short.

- Você quer me sentir aqui? – sussurrou enquanto passava a sua pequena mão por cima do pano arrancando um gemido de Edward.

- Muito mais do que imagina. – ele disse sem pensar, só queria sentir a boca quente dela em torno dele.

Ela sorriu sedutoramente para ele e começou a descer o short dele bem devagar quase o lavando a loucura. Assim que ela o viu sem o short ficou meio impressionada com o que viu, não deixando de corar, nunca tinha se relacionado com alguém tão... Grande!

- Você é única Bella. – o ruivo disse – É a única que cora depois de tudo o que está fazendo comigo. – ele completou quando viu que ela não tinha entendido.

Ela riu.

Bella mirou mais uma vez o membro do seu atual namorado e um lampejo de coragem lhe atingiu fazendo-a com que o pegasse em suas mãos.

Edward gemeu alto dessa vez quando sentiu a mão quente de Bella. A morena começou a massageá-lo devagar, quando viu que ele impulsionava seu quadril para cima querendo mais velocidade ela começou a ir mais rápido, se abaixou para lhe beijar sua barriga depois partiu para mais em baixo colocando a cabeça do membro dele em sua boca.

Edward quando sentiu a língua dela em seu membro grunhiu de prazer, o que já estava ficando quase constante, pois Bella tinha a melhor boca que ele sentiu. Ele estava perto de gozar então tentou puxá-la para cima o que foi totalmente impedido por ela. Edward já não agüentava mais então se liberou na boca de Bella. A morena ficou satisfeita por ter provado o intimo dele deixando-a maravilhada.

Ele a puxou novamente para seus braços e virou para poder ficar por cima dela.

- Você é o meu inferno, Bella. – ele disse rouco de prazer.

- Que bom que gostou. – brincou ela lhe beijando nos lábios.

Beijaram-se profundamente com mais calma. Depois ele se esticou para pegar a camisinha quando foi impedido por ela.

- Quero senti-lo sem barreiras nessa nossa primeira vez, alem do mais eu tomo pílula. – ela disse trazendo a mão dele para um dos seus seios.

Ele sorriu para ela e apertou o seio dela.

- Eu te amo! – declarou.

- Eu também te amo!

Edward se encaixou no meio das pernas da morena e lhe beijou a boca. Desceu um pouco roçando o seu membro na entrada dela. Bella já não aguentando mais colocou a mão na bunda dele e fez com que ele descesse até o final arrancando um gemido alto dos dois.

O bronzeado começou a subir e descer dentro da morena e ela a rebolar junto com ele.

Quando estavam próximo do segundo orgasmo aumentaram a velocidade e a fricção entre suas partes intima.

Bella gemia o nome do seu amado e ele lhe beijava os seios.

Um calafrio passou pelo corpo dos dois no mesmo momento e eles se viram na beira do precipício outra vez. Aumentaram mais uma vez o ritmo e se entregaram ao prazer.

Bella o beijou para abafar o gemido alto que estava em sua garganta.

Edward caiu por cima do corpo dela exausto enquanto ela tentava recuperar o fôlego.

Depois de um tempo se recuperando dos prazeres que lhe atingiram.

Abraçaram-se enquanto ele saia de dentro dela. Passaram um tempo assim até caírem no sono.

**Amor E Sexo** - **Rita Lee**

_**Amor é um livro**_

_**Sexo é esporte**_

_**Sexo é escolha**_

_**Amor é sorte...**_

_**Amor é pensamento**_

_**Teorema**_

_**Amor é novela**_

_**Sexo é cinema..**_

_**Sexo é imaginação**_

_**Fantasia**_

_**Amor é prosa**_

_**Sexo é poesia...**_

_**O amor nos torna**_

_**Patéticos**_

_**Sexo é uma selva**_

_**De epiléticos...**_

_**Amor é cristão**_

_**Sexo é pagão**_

_**Amor é latifúndio**_

_**Sexo é invasão**_

_**Amor é divino**_

_**Sexo é animal**_

_**Amor é bossa nova**_

_**Sexo é carnaval**_

_**Oh! Oh! Uh!**_

_**Amor é para sempre**_

_**Sexo também**_

_**Sexo é do bom**_

_**Amor é do bem...**_

_**Amor sem sexo**_

_**É amizade**_

_**Sexo sem amor**_

_**É vontade...**_

_**Amor é um**_

_**Sexo é dois**_

_**Sexo antes**_

_**Amor depois...**_

_**Sexo vem dos outros**_

_**E vai embora**_

_**Amor vem de nós**_

_**E demora...**_

_**Amor é cristão**_

_**Sexo é pagão**_

_**Amor é latifúndio**_

_**Sexo é invasão**_

_**Amor é divino**_

_**Sexo é animal**_

_**Amor é bossa nova**_

_**Sexo é carnaval**_

_**Oh! Oh! Oh!**_

_**Amor é isso**_

_**Sexo é aquilo**_

_**E coisa e tal!**_

_**E tal e coisa!**_

_**Uh! Uh! Uh!**_

_**Ai o amor!**_

_**Hum! O sexo!**_

**XXXX_XXXX**

Bella acordou na cama sozinha e achou estranho pela falta de um corpo ali. Levantou-se e foi no banheiro, estava a fim de tomar um banho. Tomou seu banho rápido lavando seu cabelo com o shampoo que tinha ali e depois se vestiu com outra blusa de Edward, depois que terminou de se ajeitar foi atrás dele.

Edward estava na cozinha preparando um lanche para ele dois quando foi surpreendido por uma mão apalpando sua bunda.

Ele riu se virando para a dona da mão.

- Vejo que está bem disposta não? – brincou.

- Muito, sexo é um energético pra mim. – falou ela dando uma piscadela pra ele. O ruivo gargalhou. – Então, fazendo comida?

- Sim, panquecas. – disse levantando a espátula.

- Uhm... Faz muito tempo que não como suas panquecas.

- Eu sei, por isso estou fazendo.

- Você é o melhor namorado do mundo sabia?

- Sei sim.

- Tão modesto! – ela disse pegando algumas coisas na geladeira e colocando na mesa. – Mas pode, por favor, fazer isso logo? Estou faminta! – falou como se exigisse.

- Sim, senhora. – ele bateu continência.

Eles riram depois.

Terminaram à tarde assim: juntos, trocando caricias, juras de amor e conversando sobre banalidades.

Quando estava chegando a noite foram tomar um banho juntos e acabaram se entregando aos prazeres mais uma vez naquele dia.

Saíram do banho e foram surpreendidos pela campainha do apartamento.

- Quem pode ser? – resmungou Edward.

- Como se você não soubesse. – disse Bella divertida.

- Alice! – falou ele.

- Nós não demos noticias o dia inteiro e ela deve estar doida atrás da gente já que desligamos todos os telefones da casa. – disse Bella enquanto ria.

- Ela deve estar louca. – ele riu também e a campainha tocava mais uma vez.

Bella ficou no quarto terminando de se trocar com algumas roupas dela que tinha ali nas muitas noites que já tinha passado nesse apartamento. Edward que estava com uma calça de moletom e uma blusa foi atender a porta se deparando com Alice e todo o bando: Emmett, Rosalie e Jasper.

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – resmungou.

- Nossa, maninho, é assim que nos recebe? – a baixinha disse se fingindo que estava ofendida.

- Nem venha com essa. – reclamou.

- Não vai deixar nós entrarmos? – perguntou Rosalie

- É o jeito não é? – devolveu Edward.

O grupo entrou no apartamento logo ocupando o sofá maior deixando a poltrona para os outros dois.

Bella entrou na sala vestindo apenas um short jeans curto e uma regata e parou quando viu que não era somente a baixinha que estava lá.

Sorriu abertamente para todos.

- Nossa Bella. Você estava fazendo o que no quarto do Edward? – Brincou Emmett.

- Nada Emmett. – respondeu Bella corando.

Edward sentou na poltrona e chamou para que a morena sentasse no seu colo, assim ela o fez. Assim que Bella sentou no colo do bronzeado todos os olharam espantados para ele e depois se entre olharam sendo interrompidos pela gargalhada de Emmett que se acabava de rir.

- Agora sei o porquê do humor da Bella agora. – disse o moreno. – Valeu Edcat, pegou a Bellinha de jeito.

Nessa hora Bella corou e Edward riu da cara surpresa de todos ali.

Rosalie deu um tapa na cabeça do marido.

- Nós temos algo para contar. – disse Bella.

- E o que seria? – disse Jasper risonho.

- Nós conversamos ontem e... – Edward olhou para a morena. – Estamos namorando. – sorriu mais uma vez.

- ALELUIA, ALELUIA... ALEUIA ALELUIA ALELUIAAAAA. – cantaram os dois casais juntos fazendo com que o nosso casal risse.

- Jasper pode ir passando a minha grana. – falou Emmett rindo.

- Droga! – resmungou o loiro.

- Espera aí! Vocês fizeram até aposta? – disse Bella incrédula.

- Lógico! Nunca perco uma oportunidade para ganhar uma grana, ainda mais quando se é do Jazz.

- Vocês são impossíveis. – Bella disse risonha.

- Mas então, meus parabéns. – disse Rosalie. – Já estava na hora.

- Com certeza. – disse a baixinha pulando de alegria. – Ta vendo, o meu plano deu mais que certo.

- Plano? – Edward e Bella perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

* * *

**Oii gente,**

**Como estamos hoje? Acho que tem muitas que ainda estão de férias,não? Como se foram as festas de fim de ano? Espero que ótimas.**

**Eu sei que atrasei muito para postar, mas tinha os meus motivos e quem acessou o blog da fic essa semana deu para ver uma surpresinha por lá. Não digam que eu não avisei, por que avisei sim.**

**Quero agradece a compreensão de todas vocês e por todas as reviews que me deixaram. Fiquei muito feliz em lê-las, muito mesmo. Mas eu quero ver vocês comentando agora também. Vamos lá, não mata. ;)**

**Bom, por hoje é só. Vejo vocês no próximo cap. Não esqueçam das minhas reviews.**

**Beijos,**

**Ary Lima.**


	7. Capitulo VI

**One Day – Descobertas.**

_- Plano? – Edward e Bella perguntaram ao mesmo tempo._

- Alice era para você ter ficado de boca fechada. – sussurrou Emmett para a baixinha.

- Não, eles devem saber que sem nós nunca iriam ficar juntos. – disse alto Alice.

Bella e Edward ainda tentavam entender toda a situação que estava se desenrolando ali na frente deles.

- Espera aí! Então todas aquelas coisas de ir para um clube foi só um plano? – perguntou Bella.

- Mais ou menos, amiga. – respondeu Rosalie.

- Como assim? Quero uma explicação melhor! – pediu Bella.

Edward já tinha entendido boa parte do plano de Alice e não falou nada.

- Amiga, se fosse sem a conversa que você teve com a Esme ou se não tivesse dançado com Rosalie, você acha que estaria aqui namorando o meu irmão? – perguntou Alice.

- Não sei, mas acho que não precisava envolver tanta gente assim, Alice. – respondeu a morena muito envergonhada.

- Você sabe sim e também sabe que eu estava certa quando bolei todo o plano. – disse a baixinha sorrindo.

- Que seja, mas isso não diminui a minha vergonha. – Bella escondeu o rosto no peito de Edward. – E você amor? – perguntou baixinho para ele.

- Sinceramente? Eu estou muito agradecido pelo o que Alice fez. – respondeu ele baixinho também.

Bella tinha que concordar com ele, se não fosse pela a baixinha eles nunca teriam aquele momento. A morena levantou a cabeça e olhou a todos.

- Tudo bem, eu perdôo vocês pelo o que fizeram. – declarou.

Alice levantou-se com um salto e abraçou ao os dois.

- Agora, vamos levantem, temos que comemorar ao inicio do namoro de vocês. – disse Alice puxando Bella pelo braço.

- Comemorar? Onde? – perguntou a morena.

- Vamos comer pizza! – disse Emmett.

- Não mesmo, preciso manter a minha boa forma. – contradisse Rosalie.

- Apoiado Rose! – falou Alice. – Todos nós vamos para o Dust hoje.

- Certo, não é uma má opção. – disse Jasper que até agora estava chateado por ter perdido a aposta.

As garotas saíram em direção ao quarto de hospedes para achar alguma roupa para vestirem a morena enquanto os garotos ficaram na sala conversando banalidades.

**Música: Lucky Jason Mraz ft Colbie Caillat – Lucky (/watch?v=h8Hgp150Eno )**

Seguiram a pé para o pequeno bar/restaurante que ficava a apenas algumas quadras do apartamento de Edward.

Ao chegar ao Dust se sentaram em uma mesa e pediram suas bebidas. Como não era domingo e não tinham nada para fazer amanhã decidiram pedir cervejas para os homens e Martini para as mulheres.

- Então, vamos comer o que? Estou faminto! – perguntou Emmett.

- Qualquer coisa, eu não estou com fome. – disse Edward.

- Claro, comeu a Bella antes. – brincou o moreno deixando a morena mais vermelha que tomate.

- Cala a boca. – disse o bronzeado dando um tapa na cabeça do irmão.

- Vamos comer uma salada, não é Rose? – perguntou Alice para a nora.

- Sim, aquela que tem frango grelhado. – respondeu Rosalie.

- Certo e você, Bella, não vai comer nada? – perguntou Alice de novo.

- Não, não estou com fome. – respondeu a morena.

- O que vocês fizeram para estarem os dois sem fome? – indagou a baixinha.

- Nada, nós só tínhamos acabado de jantar quando vocês chegaram. – explicou Edward.

- Hun! – soltou Alice olhando para o sorrisinho que o irmão dava para a morena.

Depois de fazerem seus pedidos ficaram conversando banalidades com Alice sempre relembrando de quão idiotas Edward e Bella foram de ficar enrolando para se declararem.

As meninas como sempre pediram uma comida mais leve, como uma salada, já os garotos partiram em cima de um _sanduba_ de respeito. Bella achava engraçadas as caretas que as suas duas amigas fizeram quando viram o que seus companheiros estavam comendo. _É algo deliciosamente nojento_ – diria Alice.

O jantar passou bem típico: com os homens brincando com as mulheres, com Emmett fazendo Bella corar a cada segundo e com as risadas dos seis.

Edward que estava reparando em tudo que a morena fazia ficava cada vez mais encantado com o jeito da sua amiga e agora namorada. Não sabia onde colocar tanta felicidade, mas não queria que tudo que estava sentindo passasse. Até agora naquele momento era o homem mais feliz!

Bella se sentia igualmente ou mais feliz do que todas as pessoas que a estava cercando, nunca tinha imaginado que dizendo tudo o que sentia para a pessoa que estava agora segurando sua mão ia lhe fazer tão bem quanto agora. Era por isso que não parava de sorrir durante a noite, mesmo quando o mais velho dos Cullen tentava fazê-la corar mais que um pimentão.

Edward e Bella eram os mais sorridentes de todos como tinha reparado as outras pessoas da mesa e do restaurante. E não era pra menos já que casalzinho estava vivendo a melhor parte do relacionamento: A paixão.

.

- Não posso! – disse Bella mais uma vez tentando se levantar.

- Por quê? Amanhã é domingo e você não precisa acordar cedo ou fazer qualquer coisa porque é domingo. – implorou mais uma vez.

- Não posso abandonar a minha casa Edward. – disse rindo do biquinho que ele fez. – Alem do mais, tenho que lavar as minhas roupas. – levantou-se para ir embora.

- Mas é para isso que existem lavanderias. – argumentou ele.

- Meu Deus, como você é insistente, não conhecia esse seu lado. – respondeu Bella rindo.

- Conhecia sim, não se faça de boba! – disse ele pegando ela e colocando-a deitada na cama... De novo. – Agora, você vai dormir aqui?

- Não. – respondeu ela séria e o bronzeado fechou a cara. – Por que você não vai dormir na _minha_ casa? Assim eu te ensino como se lavar roupa sem precisar gastar muito dinheiro com isso. – propôs ela divertida quando viu a cara de uma criança que acabou de ganhar a tão querida bicicletinha do papai Noel.

Edward a pegou nos braços e lhe deu um beijo molhado.

- Mas é claro que sim, mesmo não querendo lavar roupa amanhã. – ele aceitou já se levantando e pegando uma mala média.

- Pra que vai levar tanta roupa assim? – perguntou ela.

- São roupas limpas e sujas que devo levar, não?

- Acho que sim. Só não sabia que eram tantas roupas assim.

Ele riu.

Depois que estava tudo pronto saiu do quarto indo de encontro dela que estava na sala assistindo um pouco de TV.

- Vamos? – perguntou esticando a mão para ajudá-la a levantar.

- Sim. – respondeu a morena aceitando.

Saíram do apartamento indo em direção ao elevador chegando ao estacionamento.

.

Assim que Edward e Bella saíram do apartamento o telefone dele tocou várias vezes até cair na caixa de mensagens.

- Edward? Oi, aqui é a Tanya! Acho que você deve estar com sua família. Bom, só liguei para te dizer que estou na cidade e gostaria de te ver, faz muito tempo que não conversamos. – ela riu. – Então... Me ligue! Estou com saudades, beijos.

Disse uma voz melodiosa e fina para o escuro do apartamento.

.

Saíram do prédio dele e tomaram as ruas de Seattle que estavam quase vazias por causa do horário.

Ninguém disse nada, mas também não se sentiam na obrigação de falar, pois palavras não eram precisas serem ditas para expressarem como estava se sentindo.

Foram o caminho todo com as mãos entrelaçadas só soltando-as quando Edward precisava trocar de marcha.

Era um dia feliz para os dois.

Chegaram à casa da Bella rapidamente.

- Você não quer separar as suas roupas logo, não? – perguntou ela enquanto colocava as chaves na mesinha da sala.

- Sim, pode ser! – respondeu.

Foram em direção à lavanderia para colocar as roupas dele no cesto.

- Vamos ver o que temos aqui. – disse ela brincalhona. – Três calças, cinco blusas, quatro pares de meias e... Dez cuecas? – contou enquanto remexia a bolsa.

- Yep. – respondeu. – Mas, isso, isso, isso e isso não são para serem lavadas. – disse tirando uma calça, duas blusas e duas cuecas.

- Uhm... – disse pensativa até que uma idéia passou pela sua cabeça. – Por que não tiramos logo essa sua roupa para lavar?

Edward sorriu com a proposta da namorada.

- Você hoje hein? – a pegou pela cintura. – Mas acho que até é uma boa idéia. Se eu puder tirar a sua também. – disse enquanto ia ao pescoço dela para beijá-la.

- Uhmm... Pode ser. – Bella teve certa dificuldade para responder.

Ele riu, fazendo com que seu hálito fosse de encontro com a pele exposta dela, deixando-a arrepiada.

Ela passou os braços pelo pescoço dele, trazendo-o para mais perto fazendo com que os dois sentissem a mesma corrente elétrica pelo corpo.

- Vamos subir? – perguntou Bella.

- Só se for agora! – brincou ele.

Edward agarrou a cintura dela e a colocou em seu ombro como um homem das cavernas.

- O que é isso? – perguntou ela rindo.

- Você é minha mulher e é assim que eu trato elas. – respondeu ele ainda brincando.

- Você não vai me puxar pelos cabelos não né? – pediu Bella.

- Quando eu fizer isso você vai gemer de prazer, pode ter certeza. – respondeu ele malicioso fazendo-a rir.

- Só espero para ver. – disse ela batendo na bunda dele.

Quando chegou à escada ele a pôs de volta ao chão, mas não deixou de beijá-la por um minuto.

Chegaram à escada em tempo recorde e já foram se livrando das roupas que empatavam o contato entre seus corpos.

Edward começou a beijá-la com mais avidez e desejo enquanto Bella arrancava o cinto com a calça dele fora.

- Eu gosto muito mais de você assim, chefinho! – disse ela maliciosa.

Assim que ela disse isso ele se lembrou de todas as noites em que ele sonhava com ela em seu escritório o chamando assim.

- Bella, Bella... Você não sabe com o que se meteu. – Edward a avisou.

Ela riu por cima da pele dele fazendo-o arrepiar.

- Por quê? – perguntou inocentemente.

Ele não disse nada apenas a jogou sobre a cama e deitando-se em cima dela.

Edward já tinha tirado a blusa dela e agora trabalhava na sua calça, uma peça que não foi tão difícil de tirar.

Os dois depois de ficarem totalmente nus se entregaram ao calor da paixão. Era um casal apaixonado se amando de todas as formas que se podia imaginar, mas com uma diferença: tinham uma família bem grande.

**Lucky – Jason Marz feat. Colbie Caillat**

**Você me ouve ?**

**Estou falando com você**

**Do outro lado da água**

**Do outro lado do profundo oceano azul**

**Sob o céu aberto**

**Oh meu amor, eu estou tentando**

**Menino, eu ouço você nos meus sonhos**

**Eu sinto o seu sussurrar por todo o mar**

**Eu trago você comigo no meu coração**

**Você faz ser mais fácil quando a vida fica difícil**

**Sorte minha estar apaixonada pelo meu melhor amigo**

**Sorte de ter estado onde eu estive**

**Sorte de novamente voltar para casa**

**Ohhhohhhohhhohhohhohhhohh**

**Eles não sabem quanto tempo leva**

**Esperar por um amor como este**

**Toda vez que dizemos adeus**

**Gostaria que tivéssemos mais um beijo**

**Eu esperarei por você, eu juro que vou**

**Sorte minha estar apaixonada pelo meu melhor amigo**

**Sorte de ter estado onde eu estive**

**Sorte de novamente voltar para casa**

**Sorte minha por estarmos apaixonados de todas as formas**

**Sorte de ter ficado onde nós ficamos**

**Sorte de voltar pra casa algum dia**

**E assim eu estou navegando pelo mar**

**Para uma ilha onde nós vamos nos encontrar**

**Você ouvirá a música preencher o ar**

**Eu colocarei uma flor no seu cabelo**

**E embora a brisa através das árvores**

**Seja tão bonita, você é tudo que vejo**

**Enquanto o mundo continua girando**

**Você me tem aqui, neste momento**

**Sorte minha estra apaixonada pelo meu melhor amigo**

**Sorte de ter estado onde eu estive**

**Sorte de novamente voltar para casa**

**Sorte minha por estarmos apaixonados de todas as formas**

**Sorte de ter ficado onde nós ficamos**

**Sorte de voltar pra casa algum dia**

**Ohhhohhhohhhohhohhohhhohh**

Chegaram ao ápice juntos mais uma vez.

Edward saiu devagar de dentro dela para depois abraçá-la, Bella estava quase dormindo quando sussurrou para o bronzeado:

- Eu tenho muita sorte, sabia? - ela fazia círculos no peito dele.

- Tem? - ele perguntou enquanto passava a mão levemente por cima do cabelo dela.

- Sim, estou apaixonada pelo meu melhor amigo.

* * *

** Capitulo curtinho, mas de suma importância já que o Edward recebeu um telefonema muito interessante, não é?**

**Para quem está acompanhando o blog, pôde ver uma preview desse capitulo aqui. Quem ainda não conhece só precisa ir até o meu profile que irá encontrar todos os links necessários.**

**Agradeço muito a todas reviews e peço desculpas por não ter tempo de respondê-las. Tempo muito corrido para mim, galera. :/**

**Espero que tenham gostado e que muitas reviews apareçam, pois dessa vez irei ser bem má. Só irei postar quando chegarmos ao número de 180 ou mais reviews. Eu sei que vocês podem me fazer essa surpresinha.**

**Contando com vocês.**

**Beijos,**

**Ary Lima.**


	8. Capítulo VII

**blog da fanfic: ww*w.*onenight-*oneday.*blogspot.*com**

* * *

**One Day – Normalidade.**

**Música: My Life Would Suck Without You. ****(/watch?v=dKZJu-Mi79k)**

- Edward, acorde. – Bella balançava o corpo do bronzeado.

- Uhmm... Só mais cinco minutinhos. – ele pediu.

- Não! – ela riu.

- Me deixa, hoje é domingo.

Edward tinha passado um tempo acordado depois que a morena adormeceu em seus braços.

- Está bem, mas lembre-se que hoje tem o almoço lá na casa dos teus pais e também que estou indo tomar banho e não queria ir sozinha. – ela falou suavemente em seu ouvido.

Imediatamente ele levanta a cabeça do travesseiro e procura por Bella. Ela, que estava ao seu lado, riu quando os olhos de seu namorado bateram nela e ele se levantou da cama.

- Vamos, estou completamente acordado agora. – chamou ele, já a puxando em direção ao banheiro.

Isabella riu.

- Você é incorrigível Edward Cullen. – ela o seguiu.

- Mas que você gosta, não é? – Edward a abraçou e beijou seu pescoço.

- Não sei se gosto tanto assim. – ela respondeu toda arrepiada.

- Como não? Sou o homem perfeito, não tem outro igual. – ele apertou-lhe mais.

- Tão modesto. Agora vamos tomar banho porque você sabe que tem almoço lá na casa da sua mãe.

- Só se eu ganhar um prêmio. – ele fez beicinho.

- E o que seria? – perguntou Bella divertida.

Ele só apontou para sua boca. Ela riu e deu um beijo suave nele.

- Não, não. Isso não é o que eu queria. – disse ele cruzando os braços.

- E o que era? – ela levantou uma das sobrancelhas.

- Isso. – ele a pegou para aprofundar o beijo como queria.

O beijo começou rápido cheio de paixão, mas depois foi se acalmando e ficando terno. Eles só se separaram depois que ar ficou escasso.

- Já chega de folga, agora vá para o banheiro e tome um banho. – Bella apontou em direção ao banheiro enquanto falava feito uma mãe.

- Mas você disse que ia me dar banho. – Edward choramingou feito uma criança de cinco anos.

Ela riu do jogo deles. Fingiu-se pensar um pouco.

- Vá indo na frente enquanto eu penso sobre seu caso. – ela fez pouco caso quando ele cruzou os braços e emburrou o rosto.

- Você vai fazer o que agora? – ele perguntou.

- Bom, como o a "bela adormecida" não teve a coragem de acordar eu tive que tomar a iniciativa e fazer o nosso café da manhã. – ela disse caminhando em direção a sua cozinha.

- Isabella Swan cozinhando? – ele riu. – Estou doido para ver! – gritou quando ela sumiu de vista.

- Ah, meu bem! Não é só você que tem dotes culinários. – ela gritou de volta.

Edward riu. Partiu para tomar um banho de água fria, pois sua namorada não tinha ajudado muito ao acordá-lo com uma camisola totalmente sexy.

Bella terminou de preparar as panquecas rapidamente, pois estava doida para se jogar nos braços dele. Ela não imaginava que ele fosse tão sexy quando acordava.

Ela subiu as escadas rapidamente e foi até ao banheiro quando ouviu a água do chuveiro sendo ligada.

- Começou sem mim? – ela se fez de magoada.

- Pensei que você tinha me trocado pelo café da manhã. – ele deu de ombros.

- Bem capaz, não é? – ela piscou enquanto tirava sua camisola e depois sua calcinha, ficando nua na frente dele.

- Está querendo me torturar? – perguntou ele impaciente.

- Por quê? Não fiz nada de errado. – ela sorriu maliciosa.

- Como não? Está aí parada, _nua_ enquanto podia está bem aqui na minha frente _nua_! – ele exclamou a fazendo rir da sua pressa.

Bella também estava louca para tocar a pele macia dele por isso não demorou muito e entrou no box do chuveiro.

Quando a água bateu em seus ombros ela ficou completamente arrepiada.

- Gelada? – ela perguntou com uma sobrancelha levantada.

- Você não sabe o que estou passando. – ele não esperou nem um minuto para poder tocá-la.

Ela sorriu.

Edward já estava com saudade do corpo dela e Bella também não ficava para trás.

Os dois se beijaram com paixão e fervor. E sempre que os olhares se encontravam o amor deles dois explodiam em chamas.

Edward desceu os seus beijos pelo pescoço dela fazendo-a se arrepiar por inteira.

Bella passava a mão vagarosamente pela barriga definida e costa dele vendo-o tremer e gemer de prazer.

Dessa vez eles queriam ir com calma e aproveitar tudo que o corpo de cada um podia oferecer.

Ele passou a descer mais os beijos indo parar nos empinados seios dela. Ela desceu a mão de sua barriga até o seu membro já rígido. Quando ela o pegou em suas mãos ele gemeu mais alto para ela.

- Assim não dá para brincar com você. – ele falou rouco com dificuldade, pois ela tinha começado a estimulá-lo.

Ela sorriu para ele.

- Eu não estou brincando querido. – ela o respondeu com um sorriso malicioso.

Ele em vez de responder-la se apossou de seus seios enquanto sua mão descia de seu pescoço até as suas pernas. Edward as alisou, apertou quando sentiu as mãos dela indo mais rápido.

Para não se entregar tão rápido aos pequenos dotes de Bella ele tirou as pequenas mãos _dele_ e as pôs em seus ombros.

- Minha vez. – ele sussurrou para ela.

Edward a beijou intensamente até poder tirar todo fôlego dela.

Passou suas mãos suavemente por cima dos ombros, braços e pernas dela. Beijou cada um dos seios dela.

- Você é fascinado por eles, hein? – ela perguntou.

- Não imagina o quanto.

Desceu os beijos para barriga dela enquanto levava uma de suas mãos até o meio das pernas dela.

Ele começou a estimulá-la com o polegar em seu clitóris.

Ela agarrou os ombros dele mais fortemente enquanto gemia baixinho.

Edward desceu sua boca mais ainda ficando de joelhos na frente dela, passou uma mão por baixo do joelho dela levando-a se escorar nele.

Bella sentiu a gélida língua dele perto de sua entrada e deixou escapar mais um gemido.

Ele passou a mexer mais rápido sua língua levando-a a loucura, ela não tinha mais controle dos seus gemidos e eles ficavam cada vez mais altos. Edward colocou um dedo dentro dela o mexendo junto com sua língua.

Ela agarrou os cabelos dele a fim de mantê-lo ali.

Edward colocou mais um dedo dentro dela fazendo-a quase gritar. Ela estremeceu já vendo seu fim chegando. Ele a sentiu apertar seus dedos e se preparou para provar mais uma vez seu precioso _suco_. Bella se entregou ao seu orgasmo.

Depois de saboreá-la ele se colocou de pé e ela tentava normalizar sua respiração.

- Assim não dá para brincar com _você_. – ela disse enquanto se escorava na parede deixando a água bater em seus ombros. Ele riu.

Edward viu a água batendo nos ombros de Bella e acompanhou cada gota passear pelo corpo da morena deixando-o, assim, mais excitado. Não agüentando mais sem ficar dentro dela ele a pegou pela cintura e puxou para cima fazendo com que Bella o abraçasse com as pernas. Bella o beijou com paixão quando o sentiu entrando nela.

Os dois gemeram juntos quando Edward foi até mais fundo nela. As respirações deles estavam descompassadas, mas isso era música para os ouvidos dos dois.

Edward ia e viam devagar, como se estivesse apreciando cada estocada que dava em Bella. A morena agarrou os ombros dele com força e se impulsionou pra cima querendo que ele aumentasse mais a velocidade o que foi logo compreendido pelo o bronzeado.

O local podia não ser o dos mais certos, porem para aquele casal isso não importava se pudessem ficar juntos vivenciando aquele amor.

Edward aumentou mais a velocidade do vai e vem entre o seu corpo com o da morena quando a sentiu lhe apertar o membro. Isabella já via o seu fim chegando quando ele abocanhou um de seus seios, aquilo a deixou ainda mais excitada fazendo-a gritar quando seu orgasmo chegou junto com o dele que deixou seu líquido derramar-se dentro dela.

Ofegantes, suados e apaixonados era como o casal estava. Não se importavam com mais nada só em ficar naquela bolha dos dois.

Ficaram ali se olhando até acalmarem suas respirações, a água batia em seus ombros os relaxando mais ainda.

- Eu te amo! – disse ele depois que sua respiração ficou mais calma.

- Também te amo. – respondeu ela com um sorriso que foi correspondido por ele.

Beijaram-se calmamente e ternamente.

Ele a desceu devagar, ela protestou pela falta do contato íntimo deles.

- Não se esqueça de que ainda temos um almoço para ir, na casa dos meus pais. – disse Edward brincalhão quando viu a cara de insatisfação dela.

- Precisamos mesmo ir? – ela fez biquinho.

- Sim, senão Alice vem nos buscar pelas orelhas. – ele riu enquanto a abraçava. – Além do quê, você me tirou da cama por causa disso.

- Mas bem que você gostou de ter acordado, hein? – disse ela maliciosa.

- Não sei bem, acho que preferiria ter ficado na cama. – ele sorriu torto quando ela batia levemente no seu braço. – É lógico que preferia ter esse momento com você.

- Acho bom mesmo. – ela brincou.

- Você sabe que minha vida seria um saco sem você Bella. – ele disse sorrindo.

- A minha também, pode ter certeza!

**[Minha Vida Seria Uma Droga Sem Você]**

**Acho que isso quer dizer que você sente muito  
Você está parado em minha porta  
Acho que isso quer dizer que você volta atrás  
No que você disse antes  
Como o quanto você queria  
Qualquer uma, exceto a mim  
Disse que você nunca voltaria  
Mas aqui está você novamente**

**Porque nós pertencemos um ao outro agora  
De alguma forma unidos aqui, para sempre  
Você tem um pedaço de mim  
E, honestamente  
Minha vida seria uma droga sem você**

**Talvez eu tenha sido burra por te dizer adeus  
Talvez eu tenha errado por tentar entrar numa briga  
Eu sei que eu tenho problemas  
Mas você também está muito confuso  
De qualquer forma, eu descobri que eu não sou nada sem  
você**

**Porque nós pertencemos um ao outro agora  
De alguma forma unidos aqui, para sempre  
Você tem um pedaço de mim  
E, honestamente  
Minha vida seria uma droga sem você**

**Estar com você é tão disfuncional  
Eu realmente não devia sentir sua falta, mas eu nao posso deixar você ir.  
Oh yeah**

**Porque nós pertencemos um ao outro agora  
De alguma forma unidos aqui, para sempre  
Você tem um pedaço de mim  
E, honestamente  
Minha vida seria uma droga sem você**

.

- Vamos! – Bella gritou da cozinha.

- Já estou descendo. – respondeu Edward.

Bella revirou os olhos mais uma vez enquanto esquentava o café. Estava colocando o café de volta na garrafa quando sentiu um par de braços lhe apertando a cintura e boca beijando seu pescoço.

- Se você não parar agora não vamos sair daqui tão cedo! – ela riu.

- Proposta tentadora, mas não podemos perder o almoço de hoje. – disse ele enquanto ia até a mesa onde se tinha panquecas.

- Porque não podemos? – perguntou ela curiosa.

- Parece que Emmett e Rosalie querem dar uma noticia muito importante. – respondeu sorrindo.

- Sério? – Bella desconfiou. – E o que será?

- Não sei bem ao certo, mas quando Emmett comentou sobre isso ele me pareceu bem feliz. – Edward fez uma careta. Bella riu.

- Uhm... Estão fazendo muito suspense. – Bella disse.

- Estão mesmo, mas prepare-se pode sair de tudo daqueles dois. – falou Edward fazendo os dois rir.

- É verdade! – Bella disse colocando um prato cheio de panquecas na mesa.

- Uhmm... Onde aprendeu a cozinhar? – perguntou Edward depois que experimentou uma das panquecas.

- Bom depois que eu causei um desastre preparando uma pizza eu decidi fazer um curso de culinária se não eu morreria de fome. – explicou Bella o fazendo rir.

- Eu me lembro desse dia, foi muito engraçado quando você me ligou desesperada. Mas ainda bem que fez porque está uma delicia. – ele apontou para o prato.

- Não tem graça, eu estava muito desesperada. E obrigada! – ela disse enquanto se sentava.

O café da manhã passou enquanto eles especulavam sobre o que seria a noticia de Emmett e Rose.

* * *

**Oiii, como vocês estão? Estou aqui para mais um capitulo. Então gostaram? Pois eu simplesmente amei escrever esse. Não sei, eu gosto de escrever lemons, acho divertido brincar com todo esse universo! haha..**

**Enfim, fiquei muito feliz por ler todas as reviews que me mandaram, vocês sabem como uma review pode animar um autor a continuar sua fanfic e é por isso que espero por mais nesse cap. Eu sei que não deveria fazer isso, MAS só volta a postar quando a fic atingir ao número de 170 ou 180 reviews. Vamos lá, sei que vocês são capazes de realizarem aos meus pedidos. Irá ser muito legal!**

**Não posso deixar de falar sobre o blog da fanfic, tem o link lá em cima, e dizer que se quiserem ver uma preview do próximo capitulo é só ir lá e se deliciar! ;)**

**Muito obrigada pelas reviews e espero que estejam gostando mesmo de ler minha humilde fanfic.**

**Beijos,**

**Ary Lima.**


	9. Capítulo VIII

**Quer saber mais sobre minhas fanfic ou ver outras one-shorts? Acessa aí: www.*contos*de*uma*estranha.*blogspot.*com  
**

**Tem Previews, Fotos, Vídeos e muito mais das minhas fanfics. :D**

* * *

**One Day – Noticia.**

Edward dirigiu calmamente pelas ruas sempre acariciando a coxa da morena que sorria com o toque do bronzeado. O caminho até a casa dos Cullen era um pouco longo, mas foi preenchido com muita conversa sobre a adolescência dos dois.

Bella ria muito das histórias que Edward contava, de quando eles dois fizeram um vídeo do diretor se agarrando com a Senhora Cope e espalharam pelo colégio.

Quando chegaram à estradinha que lavava até a mansão Cullen, Bella começou a ficar inquieta.

- Bella? – Edward percebeu que ela não parava de balançar a perna. – O que houve?

- Estou nervosa. – admitiu a morena com uma careta.

- Nervosa com o que? – ele riu e apertou mais um pouco sua perna.

- É bobeira minha, mas não sei se seus pais vão gostar de mim como sua namorada. – ela abaixou a cabeça envergonhada.

Ele riu.

- Como não vão gostar? – diminuiu um pouco a velocidade e olhou nos olhos de chocolates. – Bella, amor, eles mesmo estavam participando daquele plano da Alice.

- É verdade, mas é que eu nunca conheci a família de um namorado meu antes. – ela sorriu.

- E você já conhece a minha faz muito tempo. Esme todos os dias me perguntava quando eu ia te apresentar como minha namorada. – ele disse se voltando para a estrada.

Bella riu já mais calma.

Já dava para se ver a grandiosa casa e Edward acelerou para chegar logo. Quando parou em frente viu que Alice já tinha chegado e Emmett também.

Edward desceu do carro para depois abrir a porta pra morena.

- Acho que nunca vou me acostumar com isso. – ela disse sorrindo.

- Isso o que? – ele não sabia do que ela estava falando.

- De você sendo sempre cavalheiro comigo. – ela respondeu.

- Mas eu sempre fiz isso com você.

- Eu sei. – ela passou os braços pelo pescoço dele. – Mas é que agora eu posso fazer uma coisa que sempre tive vontade de fazer vendo você ser tão cavalheiro assim comigo.

- E o que seria? – ele a rodeou com os braços pela cintura.

Ela sorriu sapeca para depois lhe beijar os lábios. Um beijo calmo, terno e apaixonado.

Bella se separou depois que ficou um pouco satisfeita naquele momento.

- Eu poderia ficar assim o dia todo, mas têm umas seis pessoas nos esperando lá dentro. – ela riu da cara de emburrado dele.

- Deixa que esperem. – ele apertou mais contra si. – Eu esperei muito para ter você aqui em meus braços.

- Uhmm, eu poderia aceitar, mas não quero deixar seus pais esperando. – ela retirou os braços dele se afastou um pouco. – Tenho que fazer a média com a sogrinha. – brincou.

Edward gargalhou.

- É claro! – pegou na mão dela. – Ai de você se magoar o filhinho de Dona Esme.

Chegaram à porta e não precisou nem tocar a campainha, pois Alice abriu a porta na antes disso.

- Até que fim. – ralhou a baixinha.

- Deixa de drama Alice. – respondeu Edward carregando Bella para dentro da casa.

- Deixa de drama nada. – a baixinha batia o pé forte. – Rosalie está aqui para nos contar uma coisa, mas que só iria dizer quando vocês chegassem e o _casal vinte_ faz questão de chegar atrasado.

- Alice, amiga, você sabe que isso tudo é culpa do seu irmão, não é? – Bella jogou toda a culpa no bronzeado e riu.

- Minha? – perguntou falsamente ofendido. – Quem foi que pediu para ficar mais tempo na cama?

A morena corou fortemente.

- Foi um momento de fraqueza. – ela caminhou mais rápido em direção à cozinha.

Edward e Alice riram dela.

- Bella! – Esme abraçou sua nova nora.

- Como vai Esme? – perguntou.

- Bem agora que estou vendo que você se entendeu com meu filho. – a senhora Cullen sorriu amavelmente.

- Já estava na hora mãe. – disse Emmett, que estava comendo um pão de queijo, fazendo a morena corar um pouco.

- Mãe agora você só quer saber da Bella? – Edward falou que nem uma criança de cinco anos.

- Mas é claro! – brincou Esme. – Já te aguentei por 25 anos, guri.

Todos que estavam na cozinha riram.

- Pai, vai deixar assim? – bronzeado pediu ajuda.

- Eu concordo com sua mãe, meu filho. – Carlisle colocou a mão no ombro do filho.

- Ainda bem que ela só minha. – disse rabugento, agarrando Bella pela cintura.

A morena riu do jeito do namorado.

- Então, cadê a dona da noticia? – perguntou Edward.

- Estava ao telefone com o pessoal do restaurante. – respondeu seu irmão, Jasper.

- Não estou mais. – Rose apareceu na porta da cozinha.

- Ainda bem! – Alice falou impaciente. – Então dá para nos contar o que é?

Rosalie caminhou até seu marido que a abraçou.

- Mãe, pai e família eu tenho a honra de dizer que... – Emmett parou e olhou para sua esposa. – Eu vou ser papai. – seus olhos brilhavam.

Alice foi a primeira a comemorar pulando feito criança.

- Ah meu filho, parabéns! – Esme abraçou o filho e a nora.

- Não acredito que vou ser titia. – Alice abraçou a amiga. – Então quantos meses?

- Pouco mais de um mês. – respondeu Rosalie.

- Parabéns aos dois. – disse Bella abraçando o casal de amigos.

- Vai ser papai Emmett. – Edward abraçou o irmão. – Parabéns Rose.

- Meu primeiro neto. – Carlisle disse. – Até que fim.

- Netos pai. – Emmett disse.

- Como? – perguntou confuso.

- São dois netos. – respondeu sorrindo.

- Ai meu Deus! – Esme falou.

- Dois sobrinhos? – Jasper disse espantado.

- Pois é. Parece que acertamos em cheio. – brincou Rosalie.

- Parabéns mana. – Jasper falou.

- Brigada Jasper. – Rose o abraçou.

O resto da manhã se passou com toda a família comemorando a gravidez de Rosalie e Alice já fazendo planos sobre uma ida ao shopping comprar roupinhas para os bebes.

Para alegria de Rosalie e desespero de Bella, que não aguentava o pique de sua amiga.

Todos se reuniram em volta da piscina já que o dia estava claro e fresco. O almoço foi regado de conversas, risadas e beijos apaixonados entre os casais.

.

**Today Was A Fairy Tale****– Taylor Swift (/watch?v=L4KWmSNRnmQ)**

**Hoje foi um conto de fadas**

**Você era o príncipe**

**E eu era a donzela em apuros**

**Você pegou as minhas mãos e me pegou às seis**

**Hoje foi um conto de fadas**

**Hoje foi um conto de fadas**

**Hoje foi um conto de fadas**

**Eu estava usando um vestido**

**E você vestia uma camiseta cinza escuro**

**Você disse que eu era linda, quando eu estava desarrumada**

**Hoje foi um conto de fadas**

**O tempo passa mais devagar quando você está por perto**

**Mas você consegue sentir essa mágica no ar?**

**Deve ter sido o jeito que você me beijou**

**Me apaixonei quando vi você parado lá**

**Deve ter sido o jeito**

**Hoje foi um conto de fadas**

**Deve ter sido o jeito**

**Hoje foi um conto de fadas**

**Hoje foi um conto de fadas**

**Você tem um sorriso que me leva para outro mundo**

**Cada movimento, tudo que você diz está certo**

**Hoje foi um conto de fadas**

**Hoje foi um conto de fadas**

**Só sei dizer que está ficando muito mais claro**

**Nada fazia sentido até eu vir o seu rosto**

**Hoje foi um conto de fadas**

**O tempo passa mais devagar quando você está por perto**

**É, é**

**Mas você consegue sentir essa mágica no ar?**

**Deve ter sido o jeito que você me beijou**

**Me apaixonei quando vi você parado lá**

**Deve ter sido o jeito**

**Hoje foi um conto de fadas**

**Deve ter sido o jeito**

**Hoje foi um conto de fadas**

**O tempo passa mais devagar quando você está por perto**

**Eu sinto o meu coração**

**Palpitando no meu peito**

**Você sentiu?**

**Não consigo descrever**

**Mas você consegue sentir essa mágica no ar?**

**Deve ter sido o jeito que você me beijou**

**Me apaixonei quando vi você parado lá**

**Deve ter sido o jeito**

**Mas você consegue sentir essa mágica no ar?**

**Deve ter sido o jeito que você me beijou**

**Me apaixonei quando vi você parado lá**

**Deve ter sido o jeito**

**Hoje foi um conto de fadas**

**Deve ter sido o jeito**

**Hoje foi um conto de fadas.**

Edward lançava olhares cada vez mais desejosos para Bella e quando a beijava esse desejo aumentava cada vez mais.

- Amor? – ele chamou em seu ouvido.

- Oi. – Bella respondeu sorrindo.

- Vamos embora? – perguntou já não aguentando.

- Pra que tanta pressa? – a morena perguntou risonha.

- Não aguento mais ficar tão longe assim de você. – ele respondeu com um biquinho.

Isabella riu.

- Mas não estamos longe, você até está me abraçando. – ela brincou.

- Você sabe o que eu quero dizer. – ele sorriu malicioso. – não me obrigue a falar isso alto.

Ela corou fortemente.

- Está bem, mas só porque eu também estou com saudades. – ela riu.

Edward riu para depois se levantar puxando Bella junto.

- Para onde vão? – Esme perguntou.

- Vamos pra casa, mãe. – respondeu o bronzeado dando um beijo na face de sua mãe.

- Mas já? – falou Esme triste.

- Sim, estamos cansados e amanhã temos que ir trabalhar cedo. – Bella respondeu.

Assim Esme e Carlisle se levantaram.

- Está bem. – Carlisle falou. – Tome cuidado na estrada filho.

- Sempre, pai. – Edward abraçou seu pai. – Até mais, velho.

- Até filho. – o patriarca respondeu ao abraço.

Enquanto isso Esme se despedia de sua nora.

- Até mais querida.

- Vamos nos ver em breve, Esme. – Bella disse.

Depois que se despediram de todos, caminharam até a porta da frente quando Edward parou bruscamente.

- O que foi? – Bella perguntou preocupada.

- A senhorita me acompanharia até meu velho quarto por um segundo? – perguntou formalmente.

- Claro senhor. – ela respondeu sorrindo.

Então Edward a puxou escada a cima e caminhou até a última porta do corredor.

Fazia muito tempo que estivera ali e para sua surpresa é que estava do jeito que tinha deixado da última vez que dormira em seu quarto. Bella lembrava que quando era mais nova sempre dava um jeito de ir ao quarto dele para poderem conversar.

Edward caminhou rapidamente até guarda-roupa e fuçou no fundo de algumas roupas velhas.

- Tem que estar aqui. – murmurou para si mesmo.

- Edward? – chamou Bella.

- Achei! – exclamou alto.

- O que é isto? – a morena perguntou quando viu uma caixinha de veludo nas mãos de seu namorado.

- Isto é um presente que sempre sonhei em lhe dar, mas nunca tive coragem. – o bronzeado se aproximou dela.

- E o que seria? – perguntou curiosa.

Então ele abriu a caixinha de veludo. Lá dentro tinha uma pulseira de prata com um pingente de coração.

- Oh, é lindo, amor! – Bella pôs suas mãos na boca para conter o quanto estava surpresa.

- Foi a primeira coisa que eu comprei quando juntei minha mesada. – disse ele orgulhoso. – É um diamante. – completou.

- Eu...n-não...posso aceitar. – ela se afastou um pouco.

- Por quê? – seu sorriso desmanchou. – Você não gostou?

- Não! – quase gritou. – Quer dizer, não é isso. É linda a pulseira, mas deve ter sido muito cara e eu não tenho nenhum presente para você. – Bella tratou de explicar logo.

Edward sorriu.

- Você não precisa me presentear com nada só aceitar meu presente e me amar do jeito que eu te amo, Bella. – ele se aproximou novamente e passou um braço por sua cintura.

- Eu te amo! – ela sorriu admirada.

- Eu te amo mais. – ele pegou delicadamente a pulseira para colocar no pulso de sua amada e depois beijar seu pulso.

- Obrigada amor. – ela disse e ele sorriu. – Obrigada pela pulseira, por me amar e por ser tão bom para mim.

- Eu que agradeço. – Edward a apertou num abraço. – Obrigado por aceitar meu presente, por me amar e por ser tão boa para mim.

Bella riu para depois beijá-lo apaixonadamente.

- Acho melhor irmos para casa. – ele falou depois que começou a sentir seu corpo esquentar.

- Também acho. – ela concordou.

Então saíram do quarto e desceram as escadas rapidamente para partirem e se entregarem um ao outro novamente.

* * *

**Bom, não adianta mais ficar pedindo desculpas pelo atraso. Minha vida da caos e eu realmente espero que entendam quando eu atrasar os capítulos, mas não esqueçam de que eu não vou deixar as coisas em hiatus. Então cedo ou tarde mais capítulos aparecerão. Não se preocupem!**

**Estou reparando que as reviews andaram caindo muito, o que me deixa triste, pois penso que ninguém está lendo e assim fico mais desmotivada para continuar. Agradeço a todas meninas que ainda me mandam reviews e quero dizer que fico muito feliz quando abro o meu email e vejo várias notificações para as reviews. Vocês são ótimas.**

**Enfim, visitem o blog! Está super demais, com cara nova!**

**Espero por mais reviews de vocês. Não me deixem sozinha no barco.**

**Beijos,**

**Ary Lima.**


End file.
